Un padre para Stella
by kyla from the sky
Summary: La primera aventura amorosa de Isabella había terminado en desastre. Embarazada y sola, voló a Inglaterra en busca del único hombre en el que confiaba para que la ayudara, Edward Cullen
1. Chapter 1

Aki les traigo una nueva adaptaccion

ojala les guste

aki el sumary

* * *

><p><strong>Un padre para su hijo<strong>

La primera aventura amorosa de Isabella había terminado en desastre. Embarazada y sola, voló a Inglaterra en busca del único hombre en el que confiaba para que la ayudara, Edward Cullen... Edward se quedó cautivado al ver a Isabella, que se había convertido en una preciosa y seductora mujer. Se sintió obligado a ayudar a la amiga de la familia, y demandar la paternidad de su bebé era la única forma. Pero ser padre era una responsabilidad para toda la vida. Y el padre de Isabella esperaba que Edward y ella se casaran...


	2. Cap 1 Visita Inesperada

Capítulo 1

-VAMOS, abre, por favor!- Isabella pulsó por úl tima vez el timbre y lo dejó sonar un buen rato, desde luego el suficiente como para despertar al ocupante de la elegante casa londinense.

Pero no se oía más que el timbre, así que dejó caer la mano mientras empezaba a aceptar lo peor: que él no estaba allí y que tendría que volver a hacer el viaje, si es que lograba reunir el valor para regresar por segunda vez.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió impetuosamen te, y un hombre muy enojado, con el pelo cobrizo y en crespado todavía húmedo por el agua de la ducha, se quedó mirándola.

Pequeñas gotas de agua brillaban entre las ondas de su pelo y la luz situada detrás de él dibujaba un halo sobre su cabeza, aunque la expresión de su cara no era nada angelical.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban con irritación ante esta intrusión, e Isabella sintió cómo su corazón se acelera ba. Porque incluso en su actual estado anímico, la apa rición del hombre fue como una sacudida para sus sen tidos. Solo llevaba encima una toalla de color azul intenso que apenas le cubría las estrechas caderas y que dejaba ver un par de musculosos muslos. Su barbi lla estaba cubierta de espuma de afeitar y en su mano sostenía una navaja que despedía destellos plateados.

Isabella tragó saliva. Había visto su magnífico cuerpo en bañador muchas veces, pero nunca en una desnudez tan íntima.

-¿Dónde está el fuego? -espetó él con un acento que correspondía a su aspecto italiano y en un tono que sugería que no era el tipo de hombre que toleraba que lo interrumpieran.

-Hola, Edward -dijo ella dulcemente.

Edward miró con impaciencia a la mujer que estaba en el umbral de su puerta con la expectación reflejada en los ojos. Ignoró los mensajes subliminales que la sensual belleza de aquella mujer enviaba a su cuerpo, porque la impresión principal que había recibido era el aspecto tan exótico que observaba en ella.

Llevaba una gabardina que le llegaba hasta los del gados tobillos, por lo que solo la cara quedaba al des cubierto, salpicada de diminutas gotas de lluvia y con .el pelo castaño mojado. Sus enormes ojos, como trozos de exquisito chocolate, estaban enmarcados por las pestañas más negras y largas que jamás había visto. Sus labios eran carnosos, y estaban sin pintar, «y temblorosos», pensó él frunciendo el ceño.

Tenía el aspecto de una preciosa criatura abandona da y perdida, y una alarma se activó en las profundida des de su mente. Sabía que la conocía, pero también intuía que ese no era su lugar.

-Hola -murmuró él mientras se esforzaba men talmente por situarla.

-Pero, Edward -dijo suavemente, dudando que la hu biera reconocido-, te escribí para decirte que iba a ve nir, ¿no recibiste mi carta?

En ese momento, las piezas encajaron. Su acento se correspondía con su aspecto latino, aunque su inglés era tan fluido como el de él. Sus ojos almendrados se incrustaban en una piel tersa y clara. La última vez que la había visto, ella estaba de pie bajo el sol brillan te de la Toscana y llevaba provocativamente ajustada una camisa de seda sobre sus senos jóvenes y madu ros. En aquel momento la había deseado. Y quizá an tes.

Apartó aquel pensamiento mientras su mirada em pezaba a suavizarse con afecto. No era de extrañar que no la hubiera reconocido, contra el fondo gris de aquel día lluvioso del verano inglés, encorvada, con frío y desalentada.

-¡Isabella! _Mio Dio, _no puedo creerlo! -excla mó.

Se inclinó para darle un beso en cada mejilla, un saludo completamente normal en Italia, pero singular y embarazoso en aquellas circunstancias, ya que estaba casi desnudo. Él se dio cuenta de que, aun que ella le ofreció sus frías mejillas, evitó cualquier contacto con su piel desnuda, y lo agradeció en silen cio.

-Pasa. ¿Estás sola?

-¿Sola?

-¿Está tu padre contigo? -aclaró.

-No.

La invitó a pasar haciéndose a un lado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías? -preguntó-, esto es tan...

-¿Inesperado? -dijo ella rápidamente-, ya lo sé.

Estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de que él la ayudara. No sabía cómo, pero estaba segura de que Edward Cullen era la clase de hombre capaz de hacer frente a cualquier situación que se le presentara en la vida.

-¿No recibiste mi carta? -preguntó ella.

Él afirmó pensativamente con la cabeza. Era una car ta incoherente, en la que mencionaba la posibilidad de ir pronto a Inglaterra. Pero ese «pronto» él lo había inter pretado como que serían años, y no la esperaba en esos momentos, cuando ella estaba aún en la universidad.

-Sí recibí tu carta, pero eso fue hace dos meses.

La había escrito el día en que lo supo con seguri dad. El día en que se dio cuenta del problema que te nía.

-No debería presentarme de esta manera, intenté llamarte y al estar la línea ocupada supe que estabas aquí y yo...

Su voz se hizo más débil, sin saber cómo seguir. Había ensayado mentalmente una y otra vez lo que iba a decirle, pero la turbadora visión de Edward semidesnudo la había aturdido y las palabras tan cuidadosamente ensayadas no acudían a su boca. Además, lo que tenía que decirle no era algo que pudiera ser dicho en la puerta de su casa.

-Creí que estaría bien darte una sorpresa -dijo sin convencimiento para acabar la frase que había dejado a medias.

-Pues desde luego lo has hecho.

-Lo siento, he venido en mal momento.

-Bueno, no voy a negar que estaba ocupado -murmuró al tiempo que tanteaba la toalla alrededor de sus caderas, como para comprobar que el nudo que la sujetaba estaba seguro-, pero me puedo vestir y afeitar en un par de minutos.

-Puedo volver más tarde.

-¿Cómo? ¿Dejarte ir cuando has viajado tantos ki lómetros? De eso nada, estoy intrigado por saber qué trae a Isabella Swan a Inglaterra de forma tan dra mática.

Isabella palideció al imaginar cuál sería su reacción cuando le revelara la importante noticia.

Pero había un último obstáculo por superar antes de atreverse a aceptar su hospitalidad, y era que lo que tenía que contarle era solo para sus oídos.

-¿Está Anthony aquí?

Entonces, la cara de Edward, que era especialmente dura e intransigente, se suavizó, y una sonrisa de au téntico placer se dibujó en ella, haciéndole parecer es candalosamente guapo, más de lo que le había pareci do antes.

-¿Anthony? Desgraciadamente, no. Los niños de diez años prefieren jugar al fútbol con sus amigos a hacer compañía a su padre, y mi hijo no es una excep ción. Volverá más tarde. Una... -inexplicablemente aquí dudó al decirlo-, una amiga lo traerá a casa.

-Ah -la palabra sonó con cierta desilusión. Isabella se preguntaba quién sería la amiga mientras se limpia ba rápidamente una gota de lluvia de la mejilla.

Edward observó el brusco movimiento de su mano. «Parece nerviosa», pensó. «Demasiado nerviosa». No era una característica de Isabella. Disparaba mejor que la mayoría de los hombres, y montaba a caballo con una elegancia fuera de lo común. La había visto crecer y pasar de niña a mujer de año en año.

-Lo verás más tarde. Venga, quítate esa gabardina mojada. Estás temblando.

Estaba temblando por varias razones, y el frío era la última de ellas.

-Gracias.

Permanecía de pie bajo el brillo de la luz artificial situada encima de ellos, sintiéndose extraña en este nuevo entornó. Y por el hecho de que Edward estuviese de pie junto a ella, todavía sin vestir, envuelto en un suave aroma a limón, tan tranquilo como si llevara un traje.

Con los dedos insensibles, intentó torpemente desa brocharse los botones de su gabardina, y Edward sintió la imperiosa necesidad de desabrochárselos él mismo como se haría con un niño, aunque una lujuriosa mira da a la camiseta que marcaba sus pechos reafirmaba el hecho de que era cualquier cosa menos una niña.

Y si él no se ponía algo de ropa enseguida...

-No puedo creer que no te compraras un paraguas, Bella -le dijo burlonamente en un intento de alejar sus incómodos pensamientos- ¿No te dijo nadie que en In glaterra llueve sin parar? ¡E incluso un poco más en verano!

-Pensé comprar uno cuando llegara aquí, pero lue go... se me olvidó -dijo, aunque un paraguas era lo úl timo que se le hubiera podido pasar por la imagina ción.

Había pasado semanas enteras discutiendo con su padre, diciéndole que era su vida y su decisión, que mucha gente de su edad dejaba la universidad, que eso no era el fin del mundo, pero la expresión en la cara de su padre indicaba lo contrario. Y él solo sabía la mitad de todo. Isabella tembló.

Edward sintió el ligero temblor de su cuerpo al tirar de la manga de su gabardina. Colgó la prenda de una percha encima del radiador.

-Bueno, estás seca. Ven al salón.- La dejaba quedarse. Los dientes de Isabella empe zaron a castañetear, pero con esfuerzo los controló.

-Gracias.

-¿Necesitas una toalla para el pelo? -le dijo, diri giéndole una rápida mirada- ¿Te traigo una sudadera?

-No, de verdad. Estoy bien.

Pero no se sentía bien. Notaba las extremidades rí gidas y frías mientras él la conducía a lo largo de un ancho pasillo hasta un cuarto de techo alto de estilo clásico, aunque con un toque informal gracias a los vi vos colores que él había escogido. Isabella miró a su alrededor. Las paredes estaban pintadas de naranja y de rojo y cubiertas de cuadros, entre ellos uno que en seguida reconoció como el trabajo de un prometedor pintor italiano. Dos enormes sofás estaban cubiertos de cojines, y en una mesa baja había revistas y papeles y un libro de fútbol.

Por todas partes había fotos del hijo de Edward a dis tintas edades, y una foto de estudio en blanco y negro de una rubia preciosa de aspecto desenfadado, junto a un bebé. Como sabía Isabella, se trataba de Rosalie, la mujer de Edward.

-Ponte cómoda mientras yo me visto; después te preparo café, ¿te parece bien?

-Me encantaría un café -le contestó automática mente.

Edward volvió al cuarto de baño a terminar de afei tarse y se miró al espejo. Había algo diferente en ella. No solo se trataba de que hubiera engordado un poco. Algo había cambiado. Algo indefinible..., más allá del brusco florecimiento sexual que había notado hacía pocos meses.

Edward pasó la cuchilla con rapidez sobre la línea de su mandíbula.

Conocía a Isabella de toda la vida. Sus padres habí an sido amigos desde el colegio, se habían casado con hermosas mujeres italianas e ido a vivir con ellas a Roma y la amistad había sobrevivido a la se paración cuando el padre de Edward se instaló de nuevo en Ingla terra, luego de la muerte de su abuela. Edward había nacido en Italia, pero había ido a vivir a Inglaterra a los seis años, y su padre había insistido en que hiciera una pe regrinación anual a su país natal. Edward había continua do haciéndolo tras la muerte de sus padres y el naci miento de su propio hijo. Cada año, justo antes del **Scoppio del Carro **, Eduardo y él se quedaban en la villa de los Swan durante un par de semanas, y Edward había visto a Isabella crecer. Había observado con interés cómo la niña florecía recorriendo el gran espectro del compor tamiento adolescente. Había sido cabezota, caradura y malhumorada, como todas las adolescentes. A los die cisiete años, empezó a desarrollar una suave y volup tuosa belleza, pero todavía parecía muy joven. Aunque solo los separaban diez años, él ya era un hombre viudo y con un hijo y sentía que ella pertenecía a otra ge neración.

Pero algo le había ocurrido a Isabella a los veinte años. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su sexualidad había estallado vibrante y llena de fuerza, y Edward lo había percibido, sintiendo arder sus sentidos. La había baja do del caballo sintiendo el estrechamiento de su cintu ra y la humedad de su camisa adherida a la piel sudo rosa. Ambos dejaron de reírse, y Edward vio el repentino oscurecimiento de sus pupilas cuando ella lo miró a los ojos con un deseo equiparable al suyo, tan potente como cualquier droga.

Y su conciencia le había dicho que se apartara de aquello.

Se quitó la toalla y se miró con incredulidad ante los primeros síntomas de excitación. Ese era el maldito problema de la atracción sexual: una vez que la sentías, no podías volver a la situación anterior. Su tranquila y sencilla relación con Isabella había desaparecido en aquel breve instante de deseo. Eso es lo que era dife rente.

Su boca dibujó una mueca al arrugar la toalla y lan zarla con puntería al cesto de la ropa sucia; después, con cuidado, empezó a vestirse.

Isabella se paseaba distraídamente por el salón, re pasando mentalmente lo que le iba a decir, forzándose a ser fuerte, porque solo esa fuerza la sostendría en aquella prueba.

-Edward, estoy...

No, no podía decírselo directamente. Tendría que empezar con un comentario anodino, pero serio. No importaba que, en lo más profundo, quisiera que su co razón gritara su angustia... porque ceder a sus senti mientos no beneficiaría a nadie en ese momento.

-Edward, necesito tu ayuda...

Oyó tintineo de tazas y miró hacia arriba, aliviada al ver que se había puesto una camiseta y unos vaque ros. En su barbilla brillaba una gotita de color escarlata que atrajo su atención como un imán. Él vio el brillo ámbar de sus ojos mientras lo miraba fijamente, y sin tió el sordo latido de su corazón como respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó con voz ronca.

-Te has cortado -murmuró ella, y la brillante vi sión de su sangre le pareció un augurio de lo ocurriría. Edward dirigió un dedo hacia su barbilla.

-¿Dónde?

-A la derecha. Sí. Ahí.

El dedo rozó la piel recién afeitada y limpió la gota de sangre. Mientras la miraba se preguntó si le habría temblado la mano. No podía recordar la última vez que se había cortado al afeitarse.

-Bueno -dijo metiéndose distraídamente el dedo en la boca con un gesto involuntariamente erótico-. El café.

Ella intentó adoptar una actitud despreocupada, pero no era nada fácil sintiendo constantemente el peso de la gran carga que la oprimía.

-No he tomado una taza de café desde que me mar ché de casa.

-Ya lo supongo -sonrió él.

Isabella observó cómo se acomodaba en el sofá, moviéndose con la gracia innata de un felino. En casa siempre lo llamaban «puma», y era fácil entender por qué.

Edward era alto, y esbelto y su cabello era de un extraño color cobrizo, una mezcla in comparable de madre italiana y padre ingles. Su cara espectacular, con una mandíbula arrogante que parecía haber sido esculpida en marmol y unos profundos ojos esmeralda. Su lasciva boca sugería una naturaleza profundamente sensual, con unas curvas marcadas y bien definidas que la hacían parecer creada para infligir placer y dolor a partes iguales.

Tomó la taza que él le ofrecía con una mano que amenazaba con empezar a temblar.

-Gracias.

«Esto es una locura», pensó Edward mientras obser vaba su gélida y desconocida sonrisa y sus poco natu rales movimientos. Era como estar en una habitación con una persona extraña. ¿Qué demonios le había pa sado?

-¿Cómo está tu padre? -le preguntó cortésmente.

-Muy bien, gracias -intentó llevarse la taza a los labios, pero los dedos le temblaban tanto, que tuvo que dejarla con estrépito-. Te manda recuerdos.

-Devuélvele el saludo -dijo con calma, aunque le era difícil concentrarse cuando aquel temblor hacía que las sensuales curvas de Isabella se movieran desinhibidamente bajo la camiseta.

Isabella se preguntó si se estaba volviendo loca imaginando cosas o si la mirada de Edward realmente se había posado como un relámpago sobre sus pechos. Se preguntó cuánto había visto, ¿había comenzado ya a averiguar su secreto? Discretamente, se miró a sí mis ma. No podía haber notado nada. La camiseta rosa fuc sia era lo bastante amplia y los vaqueros no eran ajus tados. Además, no había bulto visible todavía. Nada que mostrara que había un bebé en camino, excepto la dolorosa hinchazón de sus pechos y las repentinas náu seas que podían asaltarla en cualquier momento. Inten tó sonreír, pero no lo logró.

-Supongo que te preguntas por qué estoy aquí.

-Bueno, ese pensamiento se me ha pasado por la cabeza -dijo él, disfrazando su curiosidad como una pequeña broma-, la gente no llega de Italia sin anun ciarlo. Antes telefonea. Y hay una buena distancia des de La Toscana

Isabella giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana sin cortinas al cielo lluvioso. Desde luego que la había. En casa, la temperatura sería templada como los besos y una suave y sensual brisa acariciaría la tierra.

-¿No deberías estar en la universidad? Aún no ha terminado el curso, ¿verdad?

-En realidad, he dejado la universidad.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó fríamente-, ¿es eso lo que los estudiantes que se creen modernos hacen este año?

A ella no le gustó su cambio de expresión ni la fría decepción que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-No, no exactamente.

-¿Entonces por qué? -inquirió- ¿Es que no sabes lo importantes que son los títulos académicos en un mundo tan inseguro? ¿Qué quieres hacer tan importan te que no puede esperar hasta el final del curso?

Iba a empezar a hablarle de sus deseos de viajar, de ver otro mundo distinto a aquel en el que había creci do, y entonces recordó. Eso ya no sería posible. Había perdido su derecho a realizar sus sueños.

-Tuve que... marcharme.

Edward se extrañó. Su ansiedad era casi palpable y se inclinó hacia delante para observarla. Al percibir el cá lido y almizclado aroma de su perfume, se retiró para evitar su seducción.

-¿Qué te pasa, Bella? -le preguntó suavemente-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Era el momento de decírselo todo. Pero vio la in quietud en su cara, y las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta.

-No ha pasado nada -dijo con dificultad-, aparte del hecho de que me he marchado.

-Eso has dicho -él sintió que volvía a irritarse, y se aseguró de que ella lo notara-. Pero todavía no has dado una buena razón para ello.

Normalmente, no habría sido tan brusco con ella, pero esta no era una situación normal.

-Así que, Isabella -dijo suavemente-, todavía es toy esperando una explicación.

«Díselo», pensó. Pero, enfrentada a la dura desa probación de sus ojos verdes, notó que los nervios la volvían a traicionar.

-Estaba aburrida, bueno, estresada.- La miró con incredulidad.

-¿Por qué demonios se va a estresar una preciosa mujer de veinte años? ¿Se trata de un hombre?

- No, no hay ningún hombre -y esa era la verdad.

-¡Por el amor de Dios Bella, no es propio de ti que seas tan voluble! No puedo creer que una chica inteli gente, una mujer... -se corrigió inmediatamente, y un latido rítmico empezó a martillear en su sien- como tú tire todo por la borda de esa forma solo porque está «aburrida», ¿y qué? Aguanta unos pocos meses más porque, créeme, querida -añadió sombríamente-, no hay nada tan «aburrido» como un trabajo sin futuro, que es lo único que conseguirás si dejas la universidad.

Y de repente ella supo que no se lo podría contar. En esos momentos, no. Ni dentro de diez minutos, qui zá nunca. ¿Cómo iba a arriesgarse al desprecio de Edward, a quien había adorado desde que tuvo uso de razón?

-No buscaba tu aprobación -dijo de forma poco expresiva.

-¡No parece que estés buscando más allá de tus na rices! -le espetó-. ¿Y cómo piensas mantenerte? Su pongo que esperas que papá te mande dinero.

Lo miró enfurecida.

-¡Claro que no! Haré lo que sea, soy joven y tengo salud. Sé cocinar. Soy buena con los niños. Y hablo in glés, italiano y portugués con fluidez.

-Un curriculum muy recomendable -comentó él secamente.

-¿Me recomendarías para un trabajo, Edward?

-No, maldita sea -su voz sonó como una caricia ronca-. Haría todo lo posible por hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Hubo una pausa, y entonces él le habló con el cari ño que siempre había existido entre ellos hasta que la tentación hizo su aparición.

-Vete a casa, Bella. Termina tus estudios y vuelve dentro de un par de años -sus ojos se iluminaron al imaginar lo que dos años podían hacer con ella-. En tonces, te buscaré un trabajo, te doy mi palabra.

Bella se miró las manos, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos mientras su voz se suavizaba. En un par de años todo su mundo habría cambiado hasta hacerse irreco nocible de una forma que todavía era incapaz de ima ginarse.

-Sí, probablemente tengas razón -mintió.

-Así que, ¿volverás a la universidad?

-Lo... lo pensaré -hizo la pantomima de mirar su reloj fingiendo sorpresa-. Vaya, ya va siendo hora de que me vaya.

-No vas a ninguna parte -la corrigió él-, acabas de llegar. Quédate a ver a Tony, volverá pronto.

-No, creo que no -se puso de pie, ansiosa por mar charse antes de que lo adivinase-. Quizá otro día.

-¿Dónde te alojas?

-Aquí cerca -dijo evasivamente.

-¿Dónde?

-En el Merton.

-En el Merton -repitió él pensativamente.

La acompañó hasta la puerta, y en ese momento oyeron el sonido de una llave girando en la cerradura. Por alguna razón, Edward se sintió increíblemente culpa ble al abrirse la puerta y aparecer Tanya, tan rubia y tranquila, vestida con tonos azules, con su hijo. En el momento en que el niño vio a Isabella, sus oscuros ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Bella! -exclamó, e inmediatamente empezó a hablar en italiano al tiempo que se lanzaba a sus bra zos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Papá no me dijo que ibas a ve nir!

-Eso es porque papá tampoco lo sabía -dijo Edward en el mismo idioma-. Bella simplemente se presentó sin avisar mientras tú estabas fuera.

-¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros? -exigió Eddie-. ¡Por favor, Bella, por favor! ¡Sí, por favor!

-Antonio, no puedo -contestó Bella con una sonri sa de auténtico pesar. Había estado muy unida a Tony desde el principio, quizá porque los dos habían pa sado una infancia sin madre. Le había enseñado a montar a caballo y a hablar italiano, y lo había visto crecer.

-Voy a estar viajando, quiero ver todo lo que pueda del país.

-¿Es una conversación privada? -preguntó la mujer de azul-, ¿o puede participar cualquiera?

Edward sonrió disculpándose e inmediatamente em pezó a hablar en inglés.

-¡Tanya, discúlpame! Esta es Isabella Swan. Viene de Italia y está de visita en Inglaterra. Isabella, ésta es Tanya Delani. Ella es...

-Soy su novia -lo ayudó Tanya.

Isabella rezó para que su sonrisa no se apagara.

-Hola, encantada de conocerte. Edward lanzó a Tanya una mirada pidiendo coopera ción.

-Isabella es una vieja amiga de la familia...

-No tan vieja -le corrigió Tanya suavemente, _ha_ciendo caso omiso de su súplica silenciosa-. De hecho, a mí me parece increíblemente joven.

-Nuestros padres fueron al colegio juntos -explicó Edward-. Conozco a Isabella desde pequeño.

-Qué encantador -Tanya sonrió brevemente a Isabella y se inclinó para besar a Edward suavemente en los labios-. Yo siento estropear la fiesta, cariño, pero el es pectáculo empieza a las...

-Y yo debo irme -añadió Isabella deprisa, porque ese beso la estaba poniendo enferma.

-Adiós, Edward, adiós Tanya, encantada de haberte conocido -su voz no flaqueó ante la falsedad de esas palabras-. Adiós, Tony -revolvió los cobrizos cabellos del chico y le sonrió.

-¿Pero cuándo te veremos? -preguntó Anthony.

-Os llamaré -mintió, pero mientras observaba el brillo de los ojos de Edward, sospechó que él sa bía tan bien como ella que no volvería otra vez. Porque ya no había sitio para ella en la vida de Edward. Ningún hueco que pudiera llenar, embarazada o de cualquier otra forma. Y si hubiera habido la más pequeña espe ranza de que significara para él algo más que una sim ple amistad..., pero esa esperanza se había extinguido con aquella novia que era la viva imagen de su falleci da esposa. Una novia que lo llamaba «cariño» y que tenía llave de su casa.

Pero, realmente, ¿qué había esperado? ¿Que podía presentarse sin más y decirle que se había escapado de casa, embarazada y sola, y que entonces él sonreiría y resolvería todos sus problemas?

No esperó al beso en las mejillas para no molestar a Tanya más de lo que aparentemente ya lo había hecho. En vez de eso, se puso el abrigo y salió al atardecer, preguntándose á dónde ir.


	3. Cap 2 Au pair

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

un monton de tiempo sin leernos verdad?

bueno pues como sabran desde hace algun tiempo habia tenido algo como una depresionsilla por un comentario que me dejaron en una de las historias y estaba entre si dejar de subir o no, pues que creen?... ya se me paso (wiiii) y he regresado para traerles el siguiente capitulo de esta bonita historia.

quiero agradecera todas las lectoras y lectores que me enviaron sus bonitas palabras y aminos ya sea por medio de reviews o por pm´s , un millon de gracias por su apoyo, ustedes me motivaron a seguir.

en fin no los aburro mas con mis lagrimeos y aki les dejo el capitulo con algunas aclaraciones:

los personajes se supone son italianos que viven en inglaterra así que en algunas ocaciones los nombres apareceran cambiados, sobretodo el de edward y su hijo anthony que en las lenguas latinas cambia a eduardo y antonio, especialmente cuendo hablan con isabella, ya que ella estaba mas acostumbrada a llamarlos así cuando la visitaban en su casa en italia y de igual manera no se sorprendan si en alguna ocacion ven que a bella la llaman elizabeth o beth ya que esta es la version en ingles del nombre isabel que es español o isabella que es italiano. bueno creo que es todo aki les dejo el capitulo disfrutenlo.

Capítulo 2

ISABELLA! -gritó una mujer desde el pie de las es caleras-, baja enseguida, por favor. Isabella suspiró en su habitación, en el último piso de una fea casa de estilo clásico en una urbanización de lujo. Se suponía que había acabado su trabajo y estaba descansando, que era lo que su cuerpo ansiaba y lo que el médico le había exigido en la última visita. Pero eso no era tan fácil. ¿Qué quería de ella ahora esa familia tan ruidosa y desorganizada?, se preguntó con cansancio. ¿No podían dejarla en paz ni cinco minu tos? ¿No era suficiente que trabajara de la mañana a la noche, cuidando a los traviesos gemelos de la familia Stanley? Se suponía que las _au pairs _ayudaban a cui dar a los hijos y hacían unas ligeras tareas de la casa, ¿no? Se suponía que tenían tiempo para los estudios y el ocio. No tenían que cocinar, limpiar, planchar, coser y hacer de canguro noche tras noche sin ganar un dinero extra.

A veces, Isabella se preguntaba por qué aguantaba un trato, que, desde luego transgredía todas las leyes laborales. ¿Era débil? ¿O es que era tonta? Pero no tardó en darse cuenta de por qué aguantaba este mezqui no comportamiento, una mirada al espejo le aseguraba que no podía exigir. Su redondo vientre estaba tan ma duro como una sandía a punto de explotar, y la señora Stanley, con todos sus defectos, era la única persona que había aceptado darle trabajo con bebé incluido.

Por supuesto, siempre existía la posibilidad de vol ver a Italia, o a la villa. Pero, ¿cómo iba a enfrentarse a su padre en esa situación?

Cuando en secreto se había hecho la prueba del embarazo y había dado positivo, le impresionó tanto que no fue capaz de darle las malas noticias a su padre. Y cuanto más lo había aplazado, más difícil había re sultado la tarea, por lo que, al final, había sido más fá cil huir a Inglaterra. A Edward. Sin imaginarse que el ha ber estado encaprichada toda la vida de él haría imposible el contárselo. Venirse a vivir con los Stanley le había parecido lo más sensato en aquel momen to, aunque se arrepintió desde el primer día.

O quizá el arrepentimiento tenía algo que ver con defraudar a los dos hombres que ella sabía que la ado raban.

-¡Isabella!

Aguantándose las ganas de gritarle a su jefa que la dejara en paz, se levantó de la cama y se puso las zapatillas de estar por casa. Si había algo de lo que estaba disfrutando en su embarazo, y por el momento era lo único, era de vestirse con ropas cómodas. Las cinturas elásticas y las blusas amplias podían hacerla parecer un saco de patatas, pero se sentía demasiado pesada como para que le importara.

-¡Voy! -contestó, al tiempo que bajaba las escale ras con cuidado. Los gemelos salieron corriendo del salón, con la excitación reflejándose en sus caras. Mike y Richie eran unos gemelos de siete años, cuyo único propósito en la vida parecía ser hacerle a ella la vida imposible. Pero se había encariñado con ese par de muchachos, de ojos grandes y muecas traviesas y con unos niveles de energía demasiado elevados.

Los métodos educativos de Jessica Stanley no eran los que Isabella hubiera escogido, pero al menos ella ejercía una pequeña influencia sobre sus vidas.

Había intentado alejarlos de los videojuegos y la tele, que eran su entretenimiento diario. Al principio, habí an protestado enérgicamente cuando ella había insisti do en que se sentaran a leer juntos con ella cada tarde, pero se habían acostumbrado al ritual, incluso sospe chaba que, secretamente, disfrutaban.

-¡Tienes visita, Bella! -dijo Richie.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó ella.

-¡Es un hombre! - Isabella pestañeó.

-Pero si no conozco ninguno-, replicó. La madre de Richie apareció por la puerta del salón.

-¿No es eso un poco exagerado?- dijo en voz baja, mirando significativamente el hinchado vientre de Isabella-. Debes de haber conocido al menos a uno.

Isabella prefirió no darse por aludida, de hecho, te nía mucha práctica a la hora de ignorar los mordaces comentarios de su jefa. Desde el momento en que se instaló allí, Jessica Stanley había hecho continuas referencias a su situación, embarazada y soltera, asu miendo con facilidad el papel de guardiana de la mo ral. Isabella pensaba que eso era bastante sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que la señora Stanley se había que dado embarazada de los gemelos cuando su marido todavía vivía con su primera mujer.

Sonrió.

-¿Quién es?

La señora Stanley intentaba no parecer sorprendida.

-Dice que es un amigo de la familia.

Isabella veía que Mike y Richie la estaban obser vando, pero no perdió la sonrisa, aunque una luz de aviso se había encendido en su subconsciente.

-¿Ha dicho su nombre?

-Sí.

-¿Y bien?

-Es un tal Edward.

La sonrisa se heló en su boca.

-¿Edward Cu... Cullen? -consiguió preguntar.

-Ese mismo -dijo la señora Stanley con brío-. Está en la salita. Será mejor que vayas a hablar con él, no parece ser el tipo de hombre al que le guste que le hagan esperar.

Isabella se pasó ansiosamente la mano por el pelo. «¿Qué está haciendo aquí?» «¿Y qué aspecto tengo?» Se miró en el espejo del pasillo. Su oscura y espesa melena estaba recogida descuidadamente con un pasa dor de pelo. Su cara estaba pálida, gracias al invierno inglés, una palidez intensificada por el hecho de no lle var ni una gota de maquillaje.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -masculló la señora Stanley entre dientes.

-¿Decirle el qué?

-Que un hombre así era el padre de tu hijo.

Isabella iba a protestar, pero su jefa estaba abriendo la puerta de la salita y ya era demasiado tarde. Solo podía entrar y enfrentarse con la situación. La habita ción parecía más oscura de lo habitual, e Isabella se preguntó por qué, hasta que vio que Edward estaba de pie mirando por la ventana, tapando gran parte de la luz.

Él se volvió lentamente al entrar ella en la habita ción y la relajada postura de Edward se tensó al ver el estado físico de Isabella. Su exagerada tripa. El volu men de sus pechos.

Ella vio el brillo de sus ojos al ver su vien tre, e intentó descifrar sus pensamientos. Asombro. Horror. Desdén. Sí, todo eso. Deseaba poder salir co rriendo de la habitación, o mejor aún, dar marcha atrás al reloj. Algo, lo que fuera, antes que tener que enfren tarse con esa amarga mirada, en ese estado tan penoso y vulnerable.

-Isabella -inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo, pero su voz grave sonaba sin entonación.

Edward llevaba un traje oscuro, como si hubiera acu dido allí directamente de alguna importante reunión de negocios, sin haberse preocupado por cambiarse antes. Los elegantes pantalones resaltaban sus piernas delga das y largas y la chaqueta cruzada marcaba sus anchos hombros y su pecho. La blancura de su camisa hacía que su piel reflejara un suave color no tan palido. Nunca antes lo había visto vestido de una manera tan formal, y la ropa de estilo clásico parecía aumentar la distancia entre ellos.

Isabella sintió los primeros síntomas de aprensión.

-Hola, Edward -dijo con voz firme-. Deberías haber me avisado antes.

-¿Y si lo hubiera hecho? -su voz era terriblemente suave-. ¿Me habrías recibido así?

Ella se dio cuenta, por la mirada que la atra vesaba como un láser, que no era una pregunta retórica.

-No, probablemente no -admitió.

La señora Stanley, que había estado mirando a Edward como una colegiala a una celebridad, se volvió a Isabella con una mirada de reconvención.

-Isabella, ¿dónde están tus modales? ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo? -dirigiendo a Edward una sonrisa estúpida.

Isabella tragó saliva.

-Edward, esta es Jessica Stanley, para la que tra bajo. Edward es...

-Sea bienvenido -ronroneó la señora Stanley-. Bienvenido de veras. ¿Podemos ofrecerle algo? Isabe lla, ¿por qué no le preparas una bebida al señor Cullen?

-_Líbrate de ella_ -dijo Edward en italiano. Isabella se sintió inexplicablemente nerviosa. Y desde luego sin fuerzas para desafiarlo.

-¿Le importaría dejarnos solos, señora Stanley? Es que, quisiera hablar en privado con mi... amigo, -dudó que la palabra sonara apropiada.

En la boca pintada de la señora Stanley se dibujó un mohín de petulancia.

-Sí, supongo que es lo que quieres. Seguramente tenéis muchos asuntos que resolver -dijo con un énfa sis rígido, y salió velozmente del salón, pasando por donde Mike y Richie rondaban junto a la puerta, in tentando oír la conversación.

Edward fue hacia la puerta y se encogió de hombros antes de cerrarla. Y cuando se volvió para mirar a Isabella, ella casi retrocedió por la mirada furiosa que ar día en sus ojos.

¿Pero qué derecho tenía a juzgarla? Isabella pensó en todo lo que había tenido que soportar desde que lle gó a Inglaterra, y la furia de Edward parecía poco en comparación. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Será mejor que te expliques -dijo él secamente.

-No te debo ninguna explicación.- Un latido empezó a martillear su sien.

-¿De verdad? -dijo en voz baja.

-Mi embarazo no tiene nada que ver contigo, Edward. – la risa de él sonó falsa y amarga.

-Quizá no en el sentido convencional, pero me in volucraste en el momento en que le dijiste a tu padre que venías a visitarme.

Ella lo miró con confusión.

-¡Pero eso fue hace meses! Antes de marcharme de la villa. Y además, te visité. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Aquel día que fui a tu casa?

-Por supuesto que sí -dijo al recordar lo que lleva ba meses intentando olvidar-. Me pregunté por qué pa recías tan nerviosa, tan inquieta -se había sentido muy excitado aquel día, y había pensado que el sentimiento era mutuo. Le había parecido la única explicación ra cional a la tensión que hubo entre ellos. Pero no le iba a contar eso-. También me di cuenta de que me oculta bas algo, y ya veo que así era -movió la cabeza con tristeza.

-Y ahora lo sabes.

-Sí, ahora lo sé -asintió con acritud-. Relacioné tu cansancio con el desfase horario -miró su tripa hincha da con renovado asombro-. ¡Estabas embarazada! ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto, Bella?

Ella se encontró con su mirada acusadora y enton ces sí se estremeció.

-¿Realmente quieres que te conteste?

-No. Tienes razón. No quiero que lo hagas -con testó de forma furiosa-. ¿No te das cuenta de que tu padre está enfermo de preocupación?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¡Porque me llamó ayer!

-¿Por... por qué iba a llamarte a ti? -tartamudeó.

-Piénsalo -le repuso-. Me pidió que viniera a ver te, que averiguara cuál era el problema. Por qué tus cartas han sido tan vagas. Tus llamadas tan poco frecuentes. Desde luego no tengo ganas de explicarle el porqué.

-¿Así que todavía no lo sabe? -preguntó.

-Parece ser que no -respondió fríamente-. A no ser que sea muy buen actor. Su principal preocupación pa recía ser que no entendía por qué habías decidido dejar la universidad para convertirte en _au pair._

-¡Pero él sabe todo eso! Le escribí y le dije que vi vir en Inglaterra era bueno para mí profesionalmente.

Había estado mandando a su padre cartas bastante animadas con cierta regularidad, aunque con cuidado de no mencionar su estado. Por lo que él podía saber, ella probablemente volvería y repetiría su último año de universidad. Ella no había mencionado cuándo volvería casa, y no había preguntado. Isabella creía que lo había convencido de que era lo bastante sofisticada como para querer ver el mundo.

-¡Le he escrito todas las semanas!- La voz de Edward siguió helada.

-Eso me dijo. Pero, desgraciadamente, las cartas recibidas del extranjero se leen y releen para encontrar significados ocultos. Tu padre sospechaba que no eras feliz, aunque no podría decir por qué. Me pidió que vi niera a ver si todo estaba bien -otra vez volvió a reírse como antes-.Y aquí estoy.

-No tenías que haberte molestado.

-No. Tienes razón. No tenía que haberlo hecho -en su boca se reflejó el desdén, y se puso a mirar la insulsa habitación, con las paredes sin decorar, y filas de películas de vídeo donde debería haber libros. Amon tonados en la gruesa alfombra color crema, había en voltorios de chocolatinas-. Vaya, vaya, vaya, desde luego has escogido un escondite con clase, Isabella-dijo arrastrando las palabras con sarcasmo.

Su crítica era acertada, pero no por ello menos inci siva. Se esforzó por encontrar algo positivo que decir.

-Me gustan los chicos -dijo al final-. Me he enca riñado con ellos.

-¿Te refieres a los dos gamberros en monopatín a los que casi atropello con el coche? Isabella palideció.

-¡Pero si no pueden jugar con ellos en la carretera! -¿cómo iba ella a vigilarlos las veinticuatro horas del día?- ¡Lo saben!

Edward entrecerró los ojos al mirar su cara pálida, que no pegaba con su cuerpo hinchado y sintió cómo se le disparaba la adrenalina. Había experimentado un fuerte sentido de la injusticia una vez en su vida, cuan do murió su mujer, y el sentimiento que lo envolvía ahora se parecía mucho. Y esa vez podía hacer algo.

-Respóndeme a una pregunta -le ordenó. Isabella negó con la cabeza. La había estado esperan do.

-No te diré el nombre del padre del bebé, si es lo que quieres saber.

-No es eso -casi sonrió. De alguna forma sabía que ella probablemente se negaría a decirle eso por orgu llo. Pero se alegraba. El conocimiento podía ser peli groso, y si lo supiera, quizá sintiera la tentación de ir a buscar al bastardo responsable, y de...-. ¿Hay algo es pecial que te ate a esta casa, esta zona en particular?

-No. La verdad es que no. Solo..., los gemelos.

Eso le dijo más de lo que ella probablemente pre tendía. Que el padre del bebé no vivía en la zona. Ni en esa casa. No era probable, pero sí posible. Apretó la boca. Gracias a Dios.

-Entonces sube y recoge tus cosas -le ordenó seca mente-. Nos vamos.

-¿Ir a dónde?

-A cualquier sitio -carraspeó-. Con tal de que sea fuera de aquí.

Automáticamente, Isabella negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo marcharme...

-Claro que puedes.

-¡Pero los chicos me necesitan!

-Quizá sí -concedió-. ¡Pero tu bebé te necesita más! Y en este momento parece que vendría bien una buena comida y dormir a pierna suelta -controló su respiración con dificultad-. Así que ve por tus cosas.

-¡No voy a ninguna parte! -dijo con testarudez.

Edward sonrió lamentándolo. Había esperado no te ner que llegar a eso, pero podía ser tan implacable como el que más cuando creía en algo.

-Me temó que sí -le contestó sombríamente. De repente, Isabella se preguntó por qué toleraba esa breve y seca orden.

-No me puedes obligar, Edward.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que no sería acertado el ser visto llevando en brazos una mujer embarazada a mi coche, aunque estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, si hace falta -le dijo con un tono amenazador en sus palabras-. Puedes resistirte todo lo que quieras, Isabella, pero es pero que no ocurra. Porque, pase lo que pase, yo gana ré. Siempre lo hago.

-¿Y si me niego?

Él no quería responder a esta pregunta, pero quizá era la única forma de hacerla entender que iba en serio.

-Podría amenazarte con decirle a tu padre la verdad de por qué te marchaste de Brasil. Pero la verdad po dría desencadenar todo tipo de repercusiones, con las que quizá no quieras enfrentarte todavía. ¿Me equivo co?

-Tú no harías eso -musitó.

-Por supuesto que sí. Puedes estar segura. Lo miró con furia impotente.

-¡Bastardo! -siseó.

-Por favor, no utilices esa palabra a modo de insul to -le espetó-. Es totalmente inapropiada dado tu esta do actual -sus ojos miraron sus desnudos dedos-. A no ser que exista una boda secreta para añadir a tu lista de secretos -él leyó la respuesta de Isabella en el orgullo so temblor de sus labios-. ¿No? Entonces, querida Isabella, eso no te deja más opción que la de venirte con migo.

Era demasiado fácil. Demasiado tentador. ¿Pero de qué serviría? ¿Podría acostumbrarse a esa fría opinión, que endurecía su cara de manera que ya no parecía Edward, sino un extraño?

-No puedo marcharme sin avisar. ¿Qué van a hacer los niños?

Él se contuvo de decirle que sus prioridades esta ban equivocadas.

-¿Tienen a su madre, no? Así que, por una vez, ten drá que hacerse cargo de ellos. ¿Trabaja? Isabella negó con la cabeza.

-No fuera de la casa -contestó automáticamente, tal y como le había enseñado la dueña de la casa. De he cho, la señora Stanley había convertido el ocio en su principal ocupación. Se iba de compras, tomaba café y comía con las amigas. Y, a veces, se pasaba el día ente ro en la cama, llamando por teléfono a las amigas...

-Corre arriba...

Isabella se giró hacia él, moviendo su abultado cuerpo torpemente al tiempo que la emoción de haber cargado con su secreto durante tanto tiempo pasaba factura. Contuvo las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos.

-No puedo ir corriendo a ningún sitio -tragó saliva.

Él resistió el deseo de tomarla en sus brazos y darle el consuelo que necesitaba. No era ni el lugar ni el mo mento.

-Ya sé que no puedes, por eso te ofrezco mi ayuda. Si tú vas a hacer las maletas, yo me ocupo de la señora Stanley.

-¿No debería decírselo yo? Se va a enfadar.

-Deja que se enfade conmigo. Vamos, _cara_, sube ya.

Oír aquel apelativo cariñoso en italianjo hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. Hacía meses que no escu chaba su lengua materna, y eso causó una pequeña me lla en la coraza con la que se protegía. Asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que él le pedía, subiendo a su habita ción, en el último piso de la casa, tan rápidamente como pudo.

No tenía demasiadas cosas que recoger, solo algu nas prendas apropiadas para este frío clima y la nueva forma de su cuerpo: jerseys grandes, dos vestidos y dos pares de pantalones con enormes cinturillas elásticas.

También había tenido que comprar ropa interior nueva, lo que la había hecho sentirse señalada, como si todo el mundo supiera que estaba sola con su embara zo, convencida de que ningún hombre sentiría jamás amor y orgullo al contemplar los hinchados pechos que llenaban aquel sujetador.

Metió en la maleta la ropa, los pocos utensilios de baño que tenía y su pasaporte. En la ventana, había una foto del día de la boda de sus padres, y con el co razón abrumado, la guardó con el resto de sus posesio nes. Luego, tras echar una última mirada al pequeño cuarto que había sido su casa durante los últimos cinco meses, cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Al pie de las escaleras la esperaba un grupo del que sobresalía Edward, con el pelo negro como el ébano; a su lado estaba Jessica Stanley, cuya furia casi se podía palpar mientras intentaba controlar a los dos ni ños.

-¿Queréis estar quietos? -les gritaba, pero ellos no hacían caso.

Mike y Richie se movían inquietos por la inespe rada excitación de lo que iba a ocurrir y, al mismo tiempo, con la inseguridad reflejada en sus ojos, como si presintiesen los cambios que iban a sufrir sus vidas.

Isabella llegó abajo y Edward agarró su maleta.

-Voy a llevar esto al coche.

Quiso pedirle que no la dejara, pero hubiera sido una debilidad y una cobardía por su parte. Así que se volvió hacia la Sra. Stanley y repasó mentalmente las veces que la había ayudado. Las ocasiones en que, sin previo aviso, la dueña de la casa había dejado los niños a su cuidado sin que ella se quejara nunca. Ni una sola vez.

-Siento marcharme tan repentinamente...

-Por favor, ahórrame tus mentiras -masculló Rose mary Stanley.

-¡No son mentiras! -replicó Isabella-. No puedo seguir así. De verdad. Estoy muy cansada...

-¿Ah, no son mentiras? ¿Y qué son las «verdades» anteriores? -los brillantes labios de Rosemary Stanley dibujaron una fea mueca-. Como el asegurarme que el padre de tu hijo no iba a aparecer para trastornar la buena marcha de la casa...

Isabella iba a explicarle que Edward no era el padre del bebé, pero, ¿de qué serviría? ¿Qué podía, decir? Los ni ños estaban allí de pie, con los ojos bien abiertos y escu chando cada palabra. E intentar que dos niños de siete años entendieran aquella extraña situación iba más allá de lo que sus fuerzas le permitían en aquellos momentos.

Removió el pelo de Richie con mano temblorosa. Era con el que se había encariñado más de los dos chi cos, y no quería hacerle daño.

-Os escribiré... -empezó a decir.

-Quítale las manos de encima, y no seas estúpida! -masculló la señora Stanley-. ¿Qué podrías contarle a un niño de siete años? ¿Cosas sobre el nacimiento? ¿O sobre la concepción?

Isabella tembló, preguntándose cómo la señora Stanley podía hablar así delante de sus hijos.

-Es hora de marcharnos, Isabella -dijo una suave voz detrás de ellos. Isabella se volvió y vio a Edward en el marco de la puerta, con la cara ensombrecida y las facciones tan rígidas como si estuvieran esculpidas en mármol oscuro. Solo brillaban sus ojos, duros, oscu ros, fríos como el hielo.

Isabella se agachó y dio un rápido abrazo a los ni ños. Richie estaba llorando, y ella tuvo que hacer ver daderos esfuerzos para no echarse también a llorar. Besó las dos rubias cabezas.

-¡Os escribiré! -volvió a decir en un susurro, al tiempo que Edward la agarraba del brazo como a una in válida y la conducía al coche.


	4. Cap 3 Viaje incomodo

Holaaaaaaaa!

Primero un mensaje de nuestros patrocinadores… jajaja…

Para avisarles que tengo una nueva pagina de Facebook en donde además de subir algunas noticias sobre actualizaciones y nuevas adaptaciones, también subiré reseñas y sinopsis de libros y novelas y donde también tendrán la oportunidad de conseguir algunos capítulos o incluso los libros completos.

Si kieren acceder a la información del Facebook lo único que tienen que hacer es ir a Facebook y buscarme como **kylafromthesky** así todo junto y enviar la invitación, luego ir a fanfiction y dejarme un review en alguna de las historias o un mensaje en el inbox donde me digan que me enviaron la solicitud y su nombre en el face, ya que solo aceptare a usuarios de fanfiction de esta manera ya que el perfil será privado, o de igual manera déjenme un mensaje con su información de face y yo les enviare la solicitud.

Bien sin mas por el momento

Disfruten el capitulo

Capítulo 3

EN cuanto se hubo cerrado la puerta de la casa tras ellos, Edward retiró el brazo, y ella echó de menos su calor y su apoyo.

-El coche está un poco más arriba -dijo en tono seco.

Edward había aparcado el coche allí a propósito, ya que al llegar a la casa no sabía lo que iba a encontrarse o a quién, ni si ella lo acompañaría por propia volun tad. Tampoco tenía decidido entonces lo que habría he cho si Isabella se hubiera negado a ir con él, pero sí había sido que no se marcharía sin ella.

Isabella caminaba a su lado, notando que él había aminorado el paso para adaptarse al suyo. Últimamen te se quedaba sin aliento fácilmente.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Llevar implica el uso de la fuerza -la corrigió. La cabeza de Isabella solo le llegaba al hombro. Parecía demasiado pequeña para estar embarazada-. Y creo que vienes por propia voluntad.

«¿Y qué mujer no lo haría?», pensó ella con otra punzada de dolor.

-¿A dónde? -repitió sin aliento. Un avión pasó por encima de ellos y él levantó la cabeza un momento para mirarlo.

-Por ahora tendrás que venir a casa conmigo... -Edward la advirtió con la mirada, como si esperara al guna objeción-. Piénsalo antes de decir nada, Bella. Es lo más sensato.

¿Acaso no había sido esa su primera elección? ¿No era lo que quería antes de verlo medio desnudo en su casa, antes de que su corazón se helara al ver a aquella bonita mujer y antes de sentir que no podía enfrentarse a él con su terrible secreto?.

-¿Y bien?

Isabella asintió, preguntándose qué diría Tanya esa vez.

-Supongo que sí.

-En cuanto a lo que haya que hacer después... -hizo una pausa-, tienes varias opciones.

-¡No voy a volver a Italia! -dijo-, y tú no me pue des obligar.

Edward no contestó.

-Aquí está mi coche.

Un deportivo azul oscuro estaba aparcado cerca de la curva. Isabella reparó en la poca altura del coche.

-¿Qué pasa?

Isabella puso sus manos a cada lado del vientre.

-Mira...

-Estoy mirando.

-Estoy muy abultada. Él abrió la puerta.

-¿Crees que no vas a caber?

-No mires, no será agradable -ella se inclinó para entrar en el coche. Edward miró hacia la casa de la que acababan de salir. Los niños los miraban muy serios desde la ventana del piso superior. No podía prever las consecuencias de acoger a Isabella, pero sospechaba que la relación con su padre iba a sufrir un duro golpe.

Lo conocía desde niño. Y durante los últimos diez veranos, es decir, desde la muerte de su esposa, Tony y él habían disfrutado sin interrupción de su hospitali dad.

Anthony había sido solo un bebé cuando su madre murió prematura y trágicamente en un atropello con fuga que había causado revuelo en todo el país. La per sona que había matado a Rosalie seguía en libertad. Durante aquellos solitarios e inseguros días, Edward ha bía considerado vital que Eddie conociera sus raíces italianas, y para ello había contado con el com pleto apoyo del padre de Isabella.

Por todo ello Edward se sentía obligado a informar a Charles Swan de lo que le pasaba a su hija, pero, ¿y si ella esperaba que guardara su secreto? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

Aguardó a que se hubieran alejado de la curva an tes de volver la cabeza en dirección a la casa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas quedarte allí?

-No lo sé -ella miró fijamente a la carretera-. De jaba pasar los días. La señora Stanley me dijo que po dría seguir con mis ocupaciones cuando tuviese el bebé.

Edward apretó el volante.

-Sí, pero ¿hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta que el bebé tuvie ra seis meses, un año? ¿Habrías vuelto entonces a Italia con un nieto que enseñarle a tu padre? ¿O pensabas ocultárselo para siempre?

-Ya te lo he dicho -le contestó cansada, deseando que dejara de hacerle esas preguntas aunque dándose cuenta también de que él se había contenido para no hacerle la pregunta más importante de todas-. De ver dad que no lo sé. Y no porque no lo haya pensado. Créeme, lo he pensado tanto, que a veces la cabeza me daba vueltas, como si fuera a estallar...

¿No se había sentido él exactamente igual tras la muerte de Rosalie , cuando el mundo perdió su senti do? Miró de reojo aquella cara pálida y dolorida, y sin tió compasión.

-Y cuanto más lo pensabas, más confusa te sentías, así que seguías sin poder tomar una decisión, ¿verdad?

Su comprensión la desarmó, y la comodidad y la suave marcha del coche la relajaron. Isabella giró la cabeza hacia su ventanilla, para que él no percibiera sus emociones.

-¿Qué decisión puedo tomar? -replicó en voz baja-. Sea la que sea haré daño alguien.

Su voz era tan baja, que apenas la oía, pero Edward notaba que estaba a punto de llorar. No era el momento de acribillarla a preguntas, cuando parecía tan pequeña y vulnerable, como si a pesar de tener el cuerpo tan hinchado un soplo de viento pudiera llevársela.

Edward pensó que había perdido toda su voluptuosi dad.

-No has comido bien.

-No me queda mucho sitio para la comida.

-¿Has cenado?

-No -admitió. Había permanecido en su habita ción, demasiado cansada para bajar a la cocina y bus car algo mínimamente alimenticio en la despensa llena de comida basura de los Stanley.

-Tu bebé necesita alimento -gruñó- y, por lo tanto, tú también. Te voy a llevar a cenar. Sintió náuseas.

-No puedo pensar en comida ahora. Han ocurrido demasiadas cosas, seguro que lo entiendes.

-Puedes intentarlo -su boca dibujó una sonrisa bur lona-. Por mí.

Entrelazó las manos en su regazo.

-Supongo que no me dejarás en paz hasta que diga que sí.

-Claro. Consuélate pensando que hago esto por tu bien.

-Qué amable eres.

Él oyó el sarcasmo, que, cosa rara, le hizo sonreír. Al menos su sentido del humor no había desaparecido del todo.

-Soy más práctico que amable -murmuró-, tenemos que hablar, y tú tienes que decidir tu futuro. Y no podemos hacerlo en privado en mi casa.

-¿Por Antonio?

-Eso es -se preguntaba cómo iba a explicar el em barazo de Isabella a un niño que la idolatraba-. Querrá saber por qué estás aquí, y no podemos darle una res puesta si ni siquiera nosotros la conocemos. Además, puede que le resulte sorprendente verte... -las palabras le supieron amargas- embarazada.

Ella se acordó entonces de la bella mujer rubia que abrió la puerta de la casa de Edward cuando hablaba con él el día de su primera y única visita.

-¿Y qué pasa con Tanya? ¿No le importará que apa rezca en tu casa?

-No lo creo.

Hubo una extraña pausa. Ella se volvió para mirar lo.

-Nuestra relación ha terminado.

-Ah -Isabella no estaba preparada para aquel re pentino sentimiento de alivio, pero intentó que no se notara en su voz-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Edward apretó los labios para evitar contestarle que no era asunto suyo. Pero sí lo era. Sin saberlo, Isabella había despertado sus dudas respecto a Tanya y, final mente, había llegado la ruptura.

Hasta entonces, pensaba que una relación requería simplemente unos gustos comunes y una sexualidad mutuamente satisfactoria. Pero la visita de Isabella le había hecho consciente de que no había «chispa» entre Tanya y él. Y algo que hasta aquel momento pensaba que iba bien le pareció de repente una increíble _pérdi __da, _de tiempo.

-Nos fuimos alejando -dijo.

-¿Pero seguís siendo amigos?

-Supongo que sí -contestó con resignación. Porque eso era lo que Tanya había querido. Se había conformado con su amistad en cuanto se dio cuenta de que por parte de él no había marcha atrás. Pero en lo más pro fundo Edward sabía que nunca podrían ser verdaderos amigos, pues ella aún lo deseaba demasiado-. No debe ríamos estar hablando sobre mi vida amorosa, Isabella.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar de la mía -dijo ella tran quilamente.

-¿Significa eso que no me vas a decir quién es el padre del bebé?

Isabella se estremeció.

-Eso es.

-¿Lo conozco?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diría aunque lo co nocieras?

Él pensó que su equivocada lealtad era tan exaspe rante como admirable.

-¿Y si te obligara a decírmelo? -la retó.

Las luces de las farolas proyectaban extrañas som bras sobre la cara del hombre, e Isabella se sintió re pentinamente insegura.

-No puedes hacerlo.

-¿Qué te apuestas?

-Yo nunca apuesto.

-No puedo creerte, pues eres la viva prueba de que hiciste una tremenda apuesta -«y perdiste», pensó, aunque no lo dijo. El coche se detuvo en un semáforo, y él se volvió para verla mejor.

Isabella se olvidó del bebé. Se olvidó de todo. En la penumbra solo veía sus ojos. Penetrantes, provocativos. Como el jade. Y ella se había vuel to loca estos últimos ocho meses precisamente penando en esos ojos…

-Edward...

Pero él había puesto de nuevo su atención en la ca rretera.

-Ya hemos llegado -dijo secamente.

Isabella suspiró aliviada al tiempo que él detenía el coche a la altura de un restaurante italiano. Soló Dios sabía lo que había estado a punto de decirle cuando su surró su nombre. El restaurante era pequeño y estaba iluminado con velas. Se encontraba casi lleno, e Isabe lla creía que no podrían quedarse. Pero no fue así. Lo conocían bien. Edward pidió una mesa en un rincón apartado y se la dieron.

Ella ojeó el menú. Cuando levantó la vista de nue vo lo encontró mirándola fijamente.

-¿Sabes ya lo que vas a pedir?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Edward recorrió el menú con el dedo.

-¿Por qué no pruebas la lasaña de espinacas? -su girió-. Muchas vitaminas para fortalecerte. Y tú, queri da, desde luego lo necesitas.

Asintió obedientemente.

-De acuerdo.

No estaba acostumbrado a tanta pasividad por parte de Isabella, y pensó en el cansancio que reflejaba su cara mientras se acercaba el camarero.

-Tómate un zumo de tomate -casi era una orden-. ¿Te gusta, verdad?

-Sí, gracias -desdobló la servilleta y se la colocó sobre las piernas mientras él pedía la comida.

-Bueno -Edward pasó el dedo pensativamente por el mantel blanco y se inclinó hacia ella-. Tenemos, o me jor dicho, tienes que tomar unas cuantas decisiones.

-¡No me voy a casa!

-No, ya lo dijiste -su boca se endureció-. De todas formas, tu objeción es un formalismo, pues ninguna compañía aérea te permitiría volar en un estado tan avanzado de embarazo.

Fijó la oscura mirada en su vientre, como si calcu lase el tiempo de gestación-. Así que estás de... ¿cuán tas semanas?

Ella dudó.

-Treinta y siete.

-Solo faltan tres semanas -sus ojos la quemaban-. ¿Cuándo lo concebiste? Isabella se ruborizó.

-No tengo por qué contestarte.

-No, claro que no -asintió-. Pero, en cualquier caso, lo puedo calcular yo mismo -sus ojos se entrece rraron mientras calculaba mentalmente, luego los abrió para mirarla con asombro-. Eso nos sitúa más o menos en el festvival, en el scoppio…

-Edward, ¿es necesario? Él la ignoró.

-Lo que significa que te quedaste embarazada justo después de que yo me marchara.

Ella pensó que no tenía ningún sentido negarlo.

-Sí.

-O quizá fue durante mi visita -sugirió. No había previsto un ataque de celos.

-¡ No! -se apresuró a decir Isabella. Él frunció el ceño, sin importarle que el camarero estuviera sirviéndolos.

-Entonces, ¿quién es? No recuerdo haberte visto con nadie. Ningún amante ardiente por ninguna parte. Ni recuerdo que salieras corriendo cada dos por tres para encontrarte con alguien.

Había sido todo lo contrario. Ella había estado a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo. Su padre incluso había bromeado sobre ello. «Se ha convertido en tu sombra, Edward». El anciano se había reído, e Isabella lo había amenazado en broma con darle un puñetazo en el estó mago mientras Edward miraba el movimiento lujurioso de sus pechos con ojos hambrientos y corazón culpa ble. Estaba seguro de que, si su anfitrión hubiera sabi do lo que pasaba por su mente, lo habría echado de la villa en aquel mismo instante.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó de nuevo, solo que esa vez voz sonó débil.

Isabella empezó a comer la pasta mecánicamente. Hizo un esfuerzo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿El que me quede contigo está condicionado a que te diga quién es el padre del niño?

-No necesito saber su nombre. Desde luego no voy a intentar sonsacártelo -hubo una pausa larga y peli grosa-. Pero como aparezca exigiendo verte... -No lo hará -se apresuró a decir Isabella-. No ocurrirá. Te doy mi palabra, Edward.

-Pareces muy segura -miró a Isabella por encima del borde de su copa con una mirada oscura tan intensa como su siguiente pregunta-. ¿Quiere eso decir que la aventura ha terminado definitivamente?

¿La aventura? ¡Si él supiera!

-Sí -Isabella tragó saliva. Le debía la verdad. O al menos toda la verdad que fuera capaz de decirle sin parecer la mayor idiota sobre la faz de la tierra-. Se acabó. Realmente nunca llegó a empezar -sus ojos bri llaban al mirar al hombre al que había idolatrado desde que podía recordar.

-Pero no puedo quedarme contigo ni un solo un minuto si me desprecias por lo que he hecho, Edward.

-¿Despreciarte? -la miró y sintió una oleada de fu ria. Menuda forma de tener al primer bebé, pensó con acritud. No debería ser así para ninguna mujer, pero especialmente para Isabella.

Recordó la llegada al mundo de su hijo Eduardo, para la que Rosalie había planeado todo hasta el últi mo detalle. No se había dejado nada al azar, excepto quizá el mismo azar. Él había dicho en broma que la bolsa para el hospital estaba preparada casi desde el momento de la concepción, y Rosalie se había reído. Su voz se dulcificó.

-¿Por qué iba a despreciarte?

-¿Por qué crees? -Isabella miró su plato fijamen te-. Porque voy a tener un bebé. ¡Porque voy a ser una madre soltera! He defraudado a mi padre -dijo con voz ronca-, y a mí misma.

Él se inclinó hacia ella por encima de la mesa, de for ma que la llama de la vela se reflejó en sus ojos verdes.

-¡Escúchame, Isabella Swan, y deja de marti rizarte! -susurró-. No vivimos en la Edad Media. Vas a criar a un hijo sola, ¿y qué? Un tercio de la población de Inglaterra está divorciada, y hay montones de niños víctimas de matrimonios rotos. Por lo menos tu hijo no tendrá que presenciar el deterioro de una relación.

-¡Pero yo no quería tener un bebé de esta forma!

-Sé que no -tomó su mano. La sentía pequeña, fría y sin vida, y empezó a acariciarla, dándole un poco de calor. Notó cómo temblaba y sintió la urgente necesi dad de consolarla, de protegerla-. No hay un hotel Merton, ¿verdad? -preguntó de repente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Su boca se torció con una extraña sonrisa.

-¿Tú qué crees? Fui a buscarte.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Claro.

Después de que ella se marchara de su casa tan bruscamente, él había ido al teatro con Tanya. Estuvo aburrido y distraído durante la obra, viéndose obligado después a soportar las indiscretas preguntas de Tanya, que se había empeñado en averiguar todo sobre Isabe lla. El exceso de vino había hecho llorar a Tanya, que lo acusó de ocultar algo sobre su relación con la chica italiana. Había hecho acusaciones sobre Isabella que lo habían horrorizado tanto como lo habían excitado...

La había llevado a su casa y se había resistido a to dos sus intentos de seducirlo. Después, había llamado a información telefónica para pedir el número del hotel Merton. Así descubrió que no existía tal sitio.

Pensó que Isabella no quería que la encontrara, lo que lo sorprendió porque las mujeres normalmente le facilitaban que las localizara. Pero estaba en su dere cho, pensó contrariado.

Y ahora sabía por qué.

-¿Por qué viniste a verme ese día, Bella? ¿Para pe dirme ayuda?

-Yo... Sí. Esa fue la razón.

-Pero algo te hizo cambiar de opinión. Me pregun to qué -su mirada delataba interés-. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decírmelo?

-No lo pude soportar. Cuando llegó el momento, fui incapaz de decírtelo.

-¿Es eso todo? -le preguntó.

Volvió a dudar, pero no podía admitir que se había sentido intimidada por Tanya. Y por el simple hecho de que él tuviera novia.

-Eso es todo. ¡Edward! ¿Qué es lo qué he hecho? Las palabras entrecortadas de Isabella lo hirieron, y apretó su mano.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada. Has tenido mala suerte, eso es todo...

-No digas eso, por favor -hablaba en voz baja-. Estamos hablando de un bebé. No de mala suerte.

-No quería decir eso. Te arriesgaste y has pagado un precio muy alto -se rió con amargura-. ¿Es que na die te ha hablado nunca de métodos anticonceptivos?

Pero se dio cuenta de que sus palabras le hacían imaginar cosas que no quería,

Isabella en la intimidad con otro hombre, su oscura melena extendida en la al mohada de un extraño como un abanico... y un sabor agrio le llenó la boca. Puso la servilleta sobre la mesa y la miró desafiante.

-Espero que al menos mereciera la pena, querida.

¿Merecer la pena? Isabella miró su plato fijamente, pero las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos. Si él supiera...


	5. Cap 4 Visita nocturna

Holissss

Antes que nada: nada es mio, solo las ganas de compartirlo con ustedes, esto es una ADAPTACION todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores

Segundo: para saber sobre las actualizaciones de la historia y sobre las adaptaciones nuevas pásense por mi Facebook : kylafromthesky (asi todo juntito) , mañana subiré las sinopsis de 2 historias para que voten por la que kieran que adapte, pueden votar como siempre (review) o por Facebook (los votos de face valdrán el doble)

Bueno eso es todo aki les dejo el capitulo, difruten!

Capítulo 4

DABAN las nueve cuando Edward aparcaba en la tranquila y arbolada calle. Era una noche fría y clara, y la luz de la luna iluminaba las elegantes casas, bañándolas en una pálida luz plateada que hacía que parecieran encantadas.

-¿Estará durmiendo Antonio? -preguntó Isabella soñolienta.

-Desde luego estás desfasada sobre la hora de irse a dormir los niños -contestó él al tiempo que introdu cía la llave en la cerradura-. Estará jugando con el or denador, supongo -abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar, de jando la bolsa de Isabella en el pasillo de la entrada-. ¡Hola! -dijo sin gritar.

Se oía el ruido de los platos que alguien recogía. Luego, apareció una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, se cándose las manos en los pantalones. Tenía el pelo cor to y desordenado, de color negro con mechas, y una cara precisa, sin maquillar. Su polo y pantalones azul mari no estaban tan limpios y bien planchados que parecían un uniforme. Miró brevemente la maleta de Isabella antes de sonreír a Edward.

-¡Vaya! Has vuelto justo a tiempo para leerle un cuento a tu hijo.

-Pero si dice que es muy mayor para cuentos -re plicó Edward con una sonrisa.

-A no ser que sea su padre el que se lo lea. Eres la excepción que confirma la regla, Edward. Como siempre-la mujer miró de nuevo a Isabella sonriendo amable mente-. ¡Hola!

-Alice, quiero presentarte a Isabella Swan, una vieja amiga de la familia.

-Sí, lo sé. Anthony ha hablado mucho de ti -dijo Alice todavía sonriendo.

-Isabella, ésta es Alice Brandon, mucho más que un ama de llaves. ¿Cómo te describirías a ti misma, Alice?

-Como tu fiel esclava ¿cómo, si no? Encantada de conocerte, Isabella - le ofreció su mano-. Tu pa dre es el dueño de esa increíble villa, ¿no?

-Ese mismo -asintió Isabella.

-¿No echas de menos Italia?

-¡Solo en invierno! -Isabella bromeó envolviéndo se en su gabardina, agradecida por la delicadeza de Alice de no mencionar su estado.

-Isabella se quedará con nosotros por el momento, Alice -dijo Edward.

-Bien -asintió-. En el cuarto de invitados, ¿verdad? -preguntó en tono delicado.

Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Pensaba Alice que había traído a casa a una mujer en avanzado estado de gesta ción para pasar noches de sexo desenfrenado? Vio las ruborizadas mejillas de Isabella, y se dio cuenta de que ella había pensado lo mismo.

-Por supuesto que sí. En la habitación de invitados. ¿Está la cama preparada?

-No -dijo apresuradamente-, pero la puedo preparar ahora, antes de irme.

-Por favor, no se moleste -dijo Isabella rápidamen te-, no soy una inválida, puedo hacerlo yo. ¡De ver dad!

Pero Alice negó con la cabeza.

-Santo cielo, no lo permito. Pareces muerta. ¿Por qué no te sientas, querida?

Isabella dudó.

-Vamos, siéntate -ordenó Edward con suavidad-, ponte cómoda.

Estaba demasiado cansada como para discutir con él, con lo fácil y placentero que resultaba que Edward to mara las decisiones.

Se tumbó en uno de los dos sofás que había en la habitación y, con cuidado, se quitó los zapatos. Tenía los pies hinchados. Levantó la vista y vio cómo él la observaba, con la frente surcada por la preocupación. Isabella sonrió levemente.

-Me dijiste que me pusiera cómoda.

-Sí, lo hice. Supongo que esperaba que discutieras -apuntó secamente-. No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan cabezota.

-Y yo no tenía ni idea de que fueras tan dominante.

-¿Ah, no? -se burló, y al no contestar ella nada, sonrió-. Quédate aquí, voy a darle las buenas noches a Tony.

Encontró a su hijo tapado con el edredón y con los ojos hinchados por el sueño.

-Hola, papá -bostezó Tony.

-Hola, hijo -sonrió Edward-, ¿leíste mi nota? Anthony se restregó un ojo y bostezó otra vez.

-¿Qué tal está Bella?

-Cansada. Se va a quedar con nosotros.- La cara del niño se iluminó.

-¿Sí? ¡Qué bien! ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Aún no lo sé -Edward dudó cómo explicar aquella situación a un niño de diez años. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor era decirle simplemente la verdad-. Va a tener un bebé.

El dejó de restregarse el ojo y miró a su padre.

-¿Sí? ¿Cuándo? -Edward sonrió.

-Pronto, muy pronto.

Tony se incorporó en la cama como un rayo.

-¿Y se quedará a vivir con nosotros el bebé tam bién?

-Lo dudo -dijo Edward-. Probablemente vuelvan a casa, a Italia, cuando haya nacido.

-Ah, -dijo Eddie decepcionado, y volvió a meterse bajo el edredón-. Llamó Tanya.

-¿Sí? -Edward frunció el ceño. Siempre había sido muy sincero con las mujeres. Desde el principio les decía que no buscaba amor, ni una pareja para toda la vida o una madre para su hijo. Tanya le había asegurado que aceptaba esa situación, aunque el tiempo había demostrado lo contrario y su comportamiento hacia Isabella había confirmado sus sospechas. Pero Tanya era persistente, y él demasiado educado como para no con testar sus llamadas telefónicas.

-¿Qué quería? -preguntó con cautela. Anthony hizo una mueca.

-Lo de siempre. Quería saber dónde estabas. Se quedó callada cuando le dije que habías ido a visitar a Bella.

-¿Ah, sí? -Tony bostezó.

-Papá, ¿tengo que ir al colegio mañana?

-Claro que sí. Estás a mitad de curso.

-Sí, ya lo sé, pero... - se mordió el labio-, pero quiero ver a Bella, la última vez se fue corriendo.

-Esta vez no se va a _ir _a ninguna parte -dijo Edward, pero pudo ver por la expresión en los ojos de su hijo que no estaba del todo convencido. Y pensó: «¿qué de monios? ¿Qué importa que falte un día si eso lo ayuda a acomodarse a esta nueva y extraña situación?»-. Quizá no vayas a clase -dijo al tiempo que agarraba el libro de cuentos que había a un lado de la litera.-. Pero recuerda que solo he dicho quizá. ¿Quieres que termi ne de leerte esto?

-¡Sí, por favor!

-¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado?

-En la parte donde convierte a su padre en sapo por error.

-¿No será eso lo que quieres tú? -Edward empezó a leer.

Antes de acabar la segunda página, Tony ya se ha bía dormido. Edward apagó la luz y salió de puntillas de la habitación, encontrando a Isabella tal y como la ha bía dejado, tumbada en el sofá. Tenía las manos entre lazadas sobre el hinchado vientre, y la expresión sere na.

Era la primera vez que veía su cara relajada, y se la quedó mirando un largo rato, pensando en cuánto ha bría tenido que soportar en aquella casa solitaria, em barazada, asustada, sola. Su pelo brillaba, esparcido sobre el cojín de terciopelo que hacía las veces de al mohada, y sus largas y oscuras pestañas resaltaban en sus ojos cerrados. Se había desabrochado los dos boto nes superiores del vestido, revelando la piel increíble mente fina y tersa que cubría su pecho, como si estu viera hecha de mármol y no de carne y hueso. Una vena dibujaba un suave trazo azul sobre su corazón, cuyo rápido palpitar era visible bajo la piel.

Escuchó un ruido y levantó la vista. Alice estaba de pie al otro lado de la habitación con el gesto pensa tivo mientras lo observaba. Parecía estar deseando ha cerle una pregunta, pero lo que dijo fue totalmente ino cuo.

-La habitación de invitados está lista -dijo, y espe ró.

-Gracias -Edward se alejó de donde dormía Isabella y entró en el comedor para servirse un whisky mien tras decidía qué debía hacer.

Alice había trabajado para él desde que Rosalie murió. A veces, pensaba que la habían enviado los ángeles y no una agencia de empleo. Ella también había quedado viuda muy joven, y sabía que la ayuda práctica era mejor que to dos los lamentos del mundo. Era lo suficientemente jo ven como para resultar una compañía divertida para Eddie, pero no tanto como para pensar que se estaba perdiendo algo en la vida al cuidar de un niño que no era el suyo. O por lo menos eso decía ella…

Edward sabía que esperaba alguna explicación, y que se la debía. Pero no quería hablar sobre Isabella mien tras ella dormía. Tomó un sorbo de whisky y dirigió sus preocupados ojos hacia Alice.

-Me marcho -dijo ella-, hay una ensalada en el fri gorífico, por si tienes hambre.

-Comimos de camino a casa -señaló con la cabeza hacia donde estaba la bebida-. ¿Tomas algo? – ella negó con la cabeza.

-No gracias, tengo una cita.

-¿Una cita?

En la sonrisa de ella había un ligero reproche.

-No te sorprendas tanto. Ya sé que tengo treinta y muchos, pero todavía soy capaz de tener una relación.

Se le ocurrió que, realmente, Alice podría enamo rarse. Incluso dejarlo. Y por extraño que pareciera, la idea le asustó menos de lo que habría imaginado.

-¿Va... en serio?

-Por ahora no, pero quizá dentro de poco.

-¡Vaya! Y yo pensando que estabas enamorada de tu trabajo.

-En tus sueños.

Edward la siguió hasta la puerta de la calle, donde la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y le alcanzó los guantes.

-Escucha, Alice... Ella lo miró.

-Estoy escuchando.

-Sobre Isabella...

- Mira- le dijo – No tienes que explicarme nada, ambos son adultos… pero, aclárame una cosa… ¿es tuyo?

- Claro que no… crees que seria tan irresponsable…

- Bueno, si tu dices que no es tuyo… yo te creo… - aunque por la manera en que lo miro no parecía estar tan convencida. – Me voy, hasta mañana…

Edward volvió a la sala para llevar a Bella a su habitación, al entrar la encontró dormida en el sillón.

Bella – la llamó suavemente – Vamos a llevarte a tu habitación – ella abrió los ojos despacio y el la ayudo a ponerse de pie parecía tan pequeña, casi no le llegaba al hombro. Y sin embargo las apa riencias eran engañosas, ya que él sabía lo fuerte que podía ser. Solo había que verla dominando a un caba llo excitado, dominando su voluntad, para darse cuen ta. Edward nunca imaginó que pudiera parecer tan frágil.

-Vamos, apóyate en mí.

Demasiado soñolienta para rechazarlo, le permitió guiarla a una habitación del piso de arriba en la que había una cama grande cubierta por un edredón.

-Desvístete -le susurró.

Ella se dejó caer sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos.

-Isabella, desvístete o lo tendré que hacer yo por ti.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. No era un sueño.

Edward estaba allí mismo. ¡Y amenazaba con desvestirla!

-Ya puedo yo, de veras.

La miró sin creerla, hasta que se desabrochó y se quitó el reloj de oro de la muñeca.

-Buenas noches -le dijo entonces con brusquedad.

-Buenas noches, Edward.

Él dejó la puerta entornada para que, si se desperta ba, entrara la luz del pasillo y no se asustara en la os curidad.

Estaba nervioso. Demasiado nervioso para leer el periódico o para atender al montón de trabajo que tenía en el estudio. Se tomó un café, se duchó y se metió desnudo a la cama. Sentía las sábanas frescas, como seda contra su piel desnuda mientras pensaba en la mujer que dormía en la habitación contigua. Se pre guntaba quién la habría dejado embarazada, y cómo podía convencerla de que volviese a su país, aparente mente la única opción racional que tenía. Miraba fija mente la oscuridad, preguntándose por qué ella le in quietaba tanto. Le era imposible conciliar el sueño, así que decidió trabajar un rato. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra, y de camino al piso de abajo se paró un momento para ver a Isabella.

Estaba de lado, encogida, de cara a la puerta. Desde ese ángulo la curva de su vientre apenas si se notaba. Con la luz del pasillo bañando los contornos de su cara y sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos era fácil olvidar se de por qué estaba allí, y muy fácil imaginar que es taba en una cama de su casa por alguna razón total mente distinta...

Edward se dio la vuelta y bajó.

Rápidamente redujo la pila de trabajo a unas pocas hojas que su secretaria podía despachar al día siguien te. Miró su reloj y bostezó. Debería irse a la cama, pero encendió el ordenador y empezó a jugar al solita rio.

Debió quedarse dormido, porque no oyó cómo se abría y se cerraba la puerta de la entrada. Tampoco oyó los suaves pasos que se dirigían a su estudio. De he cho, la primera señal que percibió fue una agitada res piración al otro lado de la puerta.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y sus sentidos sé pusieron completamente alerta al darse cuenta de que estaba excitado sexualmente. Deseó que esa excitación desapareciera.

-¿Bella? -preguntó en voz baja-, ¿eres tú?

-Siento decepcionarte -contestó una agria voz fe menina-. Solo soy yo.

Se incorporó al tiempo que una figura alta y esbelta entraba en la habitación. La miró desconcertado.

-¿Tanya?

-Sí, Tanya -fue la respuesta en tono sarcástico-. ¿Pensabas que era tu italianucha aguafiestas?

Edward extendió el brazo para encender la luz mien tras miraba a la mujer que, sin haber sido invitada, se encontraba ante él.

La luz artificial aumentaba su rubia belleza, sus gráciles y largos miembros y sus brillantes ojos azules en aquella piel de alabastro. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una cazadora de piel. En su expresión, Edward reconoció enseguida una potente mezcla de lujuria y celos. Él mantuvo una expresión neutra.

-Hola, Tanya -dijo con cuidado-. No te esperaba. - Ella enarcó las cejas y se rió.

-Eso ya lo has demostrado.

-No sabía que aún tenías una llave.

-Eso es lo que hace la vida interesante, ¿no, Edward? Estas pequeñas sorpresas.- Edward suspiró.

-Tanya, no quiero una escena.

-Ya lo sé. Por tu saludo es obvio lo que quieres.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Esa mujer está aquí? Sí, ¿verdad? Esa Beth…

-¿Quieres decir Bella?

Tanya hizo una mueca, ignorando el aviso que había en el tono de voz de Edward.

-Elizabeth, Beth, Bella… es lo mismo. Pensabas que era ella cuando he entrado, ¿no? Pues siento mucho defraudarte. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse?

Edward no reaccionó. Lo único que delataba su esta do de ánimo era la oscura advertencia que brillaba en sus ojos.

-No creo que sea un buen momento para esta con versación -dijo-. Aparte de que no es asunto tuyo.

Por un momento, la cara de Tanya pareció casi fea al entrecruzarse en ella distintas emociones.

-Ella es la razón de que me dejaras, ¿no? No volvis te a ser el mismo desde que ella vino a verte. Lo vi en tus ojos aquel día. Realmente la deseabas, ¿verdad, Edward? De una forma en la que nunca me deseaste a mí.

Edward se dio cuenta de que Tanya no tenía ni idea de que Isabella estaba embarazada. Y no pensaba decírse lo. Continuó como si ella no hubiera dicho nada.

-La verdad es que estoy muy cansado, así que si no te importa...

Tanya leyó el rechazo en su rostro.

-¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo, Edward? Dime solo eso -suplicó.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Vete a casa. Vete a casa ahora antes de que sea de masiado tarde.

Los ojos de Tanya se iluminaron al malinterpretar completamente sus palabras.

-¿Demasiado tarde para qué? ¿Para resistirte a lo que deseas? A lo mejor no quiero que te resistas. Quizá yo lo deseo tanto como tú -se dirigió hacia la mesa. El fuerte olor de su perfume invadió los sentidos del hombre, paralizándolo-. Vamos, Edward, por los viejos tiempos.

El negó con la cabeza, sintiendo una sensación de rechazo ascender por su columna.

-No.

-¿No? -ella se echó el pelo hacia atrás-. ¿Seguro?

Edward pensó que la situación era increíble. Una ru bia preciosa suplicándole que le hiciera el amor. Era la fantasía de la mayoría de los hombres, y, sin embargo, allí estaba él, preocupado porque la visitante podía despertar a la mujer embarazada que dormía en el piso de arriba.

-Seguro. Baja la voz -dijo al tiempo que las nece sidades de su cuerpo luchaban con su mente-. Y creo que será mejor que te marches ahora.

-¿Y si me quedo y... hago... esto? -ella acercó la mano con rapidez, y él supo inmediatamente dónde pretendía tocarlo.

-No quiero que lo hagas -y la agarró de la muñeca para detenerla-. No quiero que lo hagas -repitió-. Nunca más. ¿Entiendes?

Ella le miró fijamente a los ojos, como una mujer que jamás había sufrido el rechazo de un hombre, y re tiró su mano de golpe.

-¿Por qué no? -se burló-. Supongo que lo quieres hacer con Bella, ¿no?

No tuvo necesidad de decirle que se marchara; su mirada debió de ser suficiente. Oyó cómo se iba co rriendo por el pasillo y daba tal portazo al salir que re sonó por toda la casa.

Esperó hasta que la respuesta automática de su cuerpo se apagó por completo, y notó un mal sabor en la boca. Apagó el ordenador y fue a beber algo.

Descalzo y en silencio fue hacia la cocina, donde se tomó un vaso de agua mientras miraba por la ventana al cielo oscuro de la noche. Fuera, las estrellas platea das moteaban el cielo. Le vino a la mente la imagen de la villa del padre de Isabella, en la Toscana, donde las estrellas eran tan brillantes y cerca nas, que parecía que podías alargar el brazo y tomar las.

Apretó el vaso de agua vacío contra su mejilla ca liente. ¿Qué demonios diría el padre de Isabella cuan do descubriera que su querida hija iba a tener un bebé? Y de un padre al que se negaba a identificar. Se enfure cería.

Estaba pensando en volver a la cama cuando, al darse la vuelta, vio a Isabella de pie en la puerta mi rándolo en silencio.

Se había puesto un camisón blanco y unos calceti nes, y dos morenas trenzas colgaban a cada lado de su cara. Su gesto era increíblemente dulce e inocente, lo que, por contraste, hacía parecer indecente su vientre hinchado.

-¿Te he despertado? -preguntó él-. Obviamente sí.

-Oí ruidos y un portazo.

-¿Y te asustaste?

-Solo hasta que me di cuenta de dónde estaba. De todas formas, me habría despertado antes o después. Por la indigestión -dijo contestando a la pregunta que había en los ojos de él-, es normal cuando estás emba razada.

-¿Te apetece un vaso de leche?

-Sí, por favor.

-Pues siéntate que yo te lo traigo.

Isabella acercó una silla y se sentó.

Edward abrió el frigorífico y sirvió un buen vaso de teche cremosa. Ya en el estudio, se apoyó en el montón de documentos para ver cómo se lo bebía. Le fascinó el bigote blanco que se le quedaba en el labio y cómo la punta de su lengua salía para limpiarlo. ¿Quién ha bría pensado que una mujer en un estado tan avanzado de gestación pudiera ser tan sexy?, se preguntaba. - Su mujer había estado enferma durante gran parte del embarazo. Los médicos le habían dicho que era «delicada». Como una pieza de porcelana china a la que no se atrevía a tocar por si se rompía. Pero Isabella parecía menos delicada, algo que sí se podía tocar.

Isabella sentía cómo la miraba. Intentaba beberse la leche con indiferencia, pero resultaba difícil. Y notaba cómo se movía el bebé al mismo tiempo que sus pe chos le empezaban a doler de una forma que estaba se gura que no tenía nada que ver con el embarazo. ¡Qué mensajes tan confusos y conflictivos le enviaba su cuerpo!

Puso sobre la mesa el vaso de leche medio vacío.

-¿Tuvo Rosalie un embarazo fácil? - Edward se quedó pensativo.

-No. No le fue muy bien. Estuvo enferma durante los primeros cinco meses, o más.

Allí, en el silencio de la noche, era más fácil hacer las preguntas que en otros momentos habían parecido inapropiadas.

-Debes de echarla de menos. Por un momento no contestó.

-Sí. Al principio, muchísimo. Pero hace ya tanto tiempo de eso -hablaba despacio-, que a veces me pa rece como si le hubiera ocurrido a otra persona. Estu vimos juntos durante dos años, y Rose lleva muerta diez.

-¿Antonio no hace preguntas?

- A veces. - Isabella lo estudió.

-¿Y no mantiene el contacto con la familia de su madre?

-Un poco -de repente su paciencia se agotó-. ¿Qué es esto Isabella? ¿El juego de la verdad?

Las mujeres no solían preguntarle sobre su mujer. De hecho, hacían todo lo contrario. Simulaban no ver las fotos de Elizabeth con el bebé. Nunca preguntaban al niño sobre su madre, como si no pudieran soportar el que Edward hubiera amado a una mujer o hubiera te nido un hijo con ella.

-¿Es quieres hacerme contar todos los hechos dolo rosos de mi vida? -dijo con crispación-. Sin embargo, tú te niegas obstinadamente a revelar el nombre del pa dre de tu hijo.

-Eso es distinto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no tiene ningún sentido que lo sepas -dijo ella secamente-. Te lo dije, se ha terminado.

-Entonces, ¿a qué viene este interrogatorio? ¿Es que hay reglas diferentes para ti y para mí? -Ella movió la cabeza.

-Si pensara que sirve de algo decírtelo, lo haría.

-Pero no te fías de que no vaya a utilizar la infor mación -la tanteó suavemente.

-No. No me fío -admitió ella.

Por alguna inexplicable razón, él sonrió.

-Eres inteligente, cara, muy inteligente -murmu ró.

Vio que una de sus trenzas, como una cuerda de seda, se deslizaba sobre su pecho al levantar ella la ca beza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Vete a la cama, Bella -dijo bruscamente-, necesi tas dormir, y yo tengo que conservar la cordura.

Isabella se detuvo en la puerta. La había advertido de que no hiciese más preguntas, pero ella necesitaba saber ciertas cosas. Por ejemplo, si Edward tenía la cos tumbre de recibir visitas a altas horas de la noche...

-¿Hablabas con alguien antes?

-Tuve... una visita inesperada -se dijo que no había motivo para mantenerlo en secreto-. Era Tanya.

-Pero me dijiste que habíais terminado -lo soltó sin pensar, y sin considerar que no tenía ningún dere cho a hacer aquel comentario.

Él sabía que era una pregunta cargada de significa do. Lo sabía, y le sorprendía. Bueno, quizá no tanto.

-Sí, hemos terminado -la miró con seriedad-. No volverá.

-Ah -mantuvo la voz lo más inexpresiva posible e intentó hacer lo mismo con la cara-. ¿Era serio lo vuestro? Supongo que sí, si ella tenía una llave de tu casa.

Edward frunció el ceño, tentado de evitar la pregunta, porque instintivamente sabía que la verdad le haría daño.

-Yo ya nunca voy en serio, Bella -dijo con suavi dad.

Ella sintió una punzada en el corazón

-No, claro. Bueno, es hora de que vuelva a la cama.

Edward vio reflejarse en su cara distintas emociones. Quizá el instinto de Tanya había sido más certero de lo que él había supuesto.

-Buenas noches, Isabella.


	6. Cap 5 Dia Agotador

**aki les dejo el tan esperado capitulo5 sorry por hacerlo esperar tanto**

**que lo disfruten**

Capítulo 5

UN SUAVE golpe en la puerta de su habitación despertó a Isabella, que bostezó al tomar el re loj de pulsera que había en la mesilla. ¡Cielo santo! Eran casi las diez. Se estiró bajo el edredón, sintiendo que había pasado la mejor noche de descanso desde que llegara a Inglaterra. Qué maravi lloso era poder permitirse el lujo de levantarse tarde. A esas horas, en la casa de los Stanley ya llevaría tres horas levantada, habría hecho el desayuno, puesto una lavadora y estaría a punto de pasar la aspiradora.

Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron un poco más fuertes.

Se incorporó en la cama y se pasó las manos por las despeinadas trenzas.

-¡Adelante! -dijo.

Una cabecita cobriza asomó por la puerta. Era Anthony. Y en su cara se reflejaban la cautela y la emoción.

-Hola, Anthony -sonrió-. Pasa.

-Hola -dijo él cauteloso.

-¿O debería llamarte Tonny? Así es como te llama Alice, ¿no? ¿Lo prefieres?

-Solo en Inglaterra -asintió-. Cuando estemos en Italia me puedes llamar por mi verdadero nombre. ¿Abro las cortinas?

Ella notó su falta de seguridad y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

-Sí, por favor, así podré ver qué vistas tengo desde aquí.

La pálida luz del invierno entró a raudales al abrir se las cortinas y reveló el verde borroso del lejano par que. Tonny se volvió, e Isabella le hizo señas para que se sentara en el borde de la cama.

-Siéntate aquí. ¿O tienes que ir al colegio? -Isabe lla miró su reloj-. ¿No llegas un poco tarde?

-Papá dijo que podía faltar para darte la bienvenida-dijo el niño con timidez.

-Es un honor para mí -volvió a hacerle señas para que se sentara-. Ven a sentarte.

Por un momento, dudó, y luego se acercó a donde estaba ella, mirando su abultado abdomen con disimu lo.

-Papá me ha dicho que vas a tener un bebé.

-Eso es -ella supuso que se lo había contado la noche anterior, cuando había ido a leerle un cuento y ella se había quedado adormilada en el sofá. Se preguntaba qué le habría contado al niño. ¿Cómo le habría explicado la ausencia del padre? Quizá lo había convertido en una charla sobre la moralidad.

-¿Te duele? -preguntó Eddie. Isabella sonrió

-No. ¿Por qué me iba a doler?

-Porque la piel se estira.

Ella se rió, y esto hizo que el bebé se moviera en señal de queja.

-La verdad es que no había pensado en ello. Me duele cuando da patadas. A veces me da justamente-se tocó las costillas y en su rostro se dibujó el dolor-, ¡aquí!

-Á lo mejor va a ser jugador fútbol -dijo Eddie con- ilusión.

-¿Y si es una niña?

Tonny se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces puede mirar.

-O puede ser la estrella de un equipo de chicas.

-No -negó convencido-. Las chicas no sa ben jugar bien al fútbol.

Isabella se rió, disfrutando de la comodidad de la cama y de la habitación, del sol de invierno que entra ba por la ventana y hacía que la ropa de la cama brilla ra con destellos azules y blancos. Era una característi ca habitación de invitados, lujosamente decorada pero con poca personalidad. Un jarrón de flores quedaría bien. Pero si lo ponía podría parecer que se estaba ins talando definitivamente.

-Papá dice que qué prefieres para desayunar, ¿café o té?

Isabella hizo una mueca.

-¿Tu padre preguntó eso? Dile que tomo _ristretto_ por las mañanas, pero como estoy embarazada tomare un _latte macchiato…_

-Bueno, pues entonces puedo leer la mente -murmuró Edward apareciendo por la puerta con una bandeja en la que llevaba café con el olor más maravi lloso del mundo.- Muy bien _Antonio_ examen sorpresa… que significa _latte macchiato_…

Miró hacia la cama donde ella estaba sentada, con unos mechones de pelo negro escapándose de sus tren zas; Eddie también estaba sentado al borde de la cama, y Edward se quedó sin respiración.

Parecían una familia, sentados allí juntos, y por un momento imaginó cómo habría sido la vida si su esposa no hubiera muerto, un pensamiento que raramente se permitía. Tonny podría haber tenido hermanos y her manas, y quizá se habría sentado al borde de la cama junto a su madre embarazada. Lo invadió la tristeza al sentir aquel vacío en la vida de su hijo.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro -pero Isabella había notado la pasajera ex presión de dolor en su rostro, y se preguntaba qué la había provocado.

- Y bien Tonny, cual es la respuesta…

- Leche manchada o café con leche… Papá, Bella dice que el bebé está dando patadas.

-Eso es lo que suelen hacer los bebés.

-¿Yo también lo hice?

-Pues claro -Edward asintió y dejó la bandeja. No se había parado a pensar que el tener una mujer embara zada en casa haría que su hijo se planteara ciertas pre guntas-. Tu madre solía decir que serías un gran juga dor de fútbol cuando nacieras.

-¡Pero eso es lo que acabo de decirle a Isabella so bre su bebé!

Los brillantes ojos de Edward se fijaron en los suyos.

-¿Dijiste eso? -preguntó al tiempo que servía el café.

Isabella deseaba haberse peinado un poco. Tomó la taza que él le ofrecía.

-Gracias.

Él observó su cara, buscando muestras de cansan cio, pero no las encontró.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Al final sí.

Tonny miró a su padre.

-¿A dónde vamos hoy, papá?

-Bueno, Isabella tiene que ir a ver a un médico...

-No lo necesito.

-Sí lo necesitas -respondió él.

-Pero si ya fui a uno la semana pasada -protestó Bella.

-Pero no en Londres. Y tienes que conocer al médi co que te asistirá en el parto. Un italiano amigo mío-removió el azúcar de su café-. Que además es uno de los mejores ginecólogos del país. Ya he hablado con él-él vio la negativa en su rostro y se volvió hacia Tonny con una sonrisa-, tráele unas galletas a Isabella, por fa vor. Las mujeres embarazadas tienen que comer cuan do se despiertan.

Isabella dejó su taza al tiempo que el niño salía co rriendo de la habitación, y miró a Edward fijamente.

-¡No soy tan provinciana como para necesitar que me asista uno de mi país!

-No. Pero, ¿por qué no hacerte la vida más fácil? Le puedes hablar en italiano y él te entenderá.

-¡Pero si soy bilingüe! -replicó ella. La mirada de Edward hablaba por sí sola.

-Ya sé que lo eres. Pero no estaré tranquilo hasta que alguien de confianza te haya visto.

-Ni que fuera un coche. Es asunto mío a qué médi co voy, Edward, no tuyo.

-Ya -sus ojos brillaron al mirarla-, pero tú has he cho que sea asunto mío.

-No. Eso lo hiciste tú solo. Mi padre simplemente te pidió que vieras cómo estaba -le replicó-. Tú fuiste el que se empeñó en traerme a tu casa.

-Pero tú accediste, y me temo que eso te pone bajo mi control. Me siento responsable de tu salud física y mental, y eso automáticamente me da ciertos derechos.

-¿Derechos? -lo miró fijamente, y una extraña ex citación invadió su estómago-. ¿Qué tipo de derechos? Él sonrió al percibir su reacción.

-Por ejemplo, asegurarme de que te cuidas, cosa que no has estado haciendo. Cosas tan simples como que te alimentes bien, que tomes aire fresco y que des canses. ¡ Ah! Y un poco de ejercicio no te haría daño.

Isabella se preguntó si se estaba volviendo loca. Seguro que sí. Sus palabras parecían estar cargadas de insinuaciones sexuales esa mañana, y su mirada lo confirmaba. Dejó su taza vacía en la bandeja, dicién dose que no sabía nada sobre los hombres, y aún me nos sobre Edward Cullen, el hombre al que llamaban «puma».

Él tomó un sorbo de café y la miró por encima de la taza.

-Hablemos sobre las cosas para el bebé. Isabella lo miró sin entender.

-¿Las cosas para el bebé? ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-Pues que no tienes nada, ¿no es así? No tienes cuna, ni cochecito. Ni siquiera tienes pañales. Además los bebés necesitan juguetes y estímulos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No. Los bebés necesitan raíces y alas -lo contra dijo pensativa-. Todo lo demás son extras.

-Muy idealista, Bella -dijo él secamente-. Pero, .¿dónde se supone que duermen?

-¡Los bebés pueden dormir en un cajón, si hace fal ta!

-¿Ah sí? -preguntó Tonny, entrando en la habita ción con un plato de galletas.

-Por supuesto que sí -Isabella tomó una galleta-. Cuando la gente vivía en cavernas no había cunas, ¿no?

-Cuando la gente vivía en cavernas la palabra del hombre era ley, lo que me parece bien -dijo Edward tranquilamente-. Y como hombre de la casa, sugiero que salgamos hoy a comprar todo lo que necesites.

-¿Podemos _ir _a la tienda de juguetes, papá? -pre guntó Eddie ansiosamente.

-Solo si Isabella no está demasiado cansada. Por curiosidad, ¿cómo te ibas a apañar en la otra casa? .¿Realmente pensabas meter al bebé en un cajón?

-¡Claro qué no! La señora Stanley dijo que podía usar las cosas viejas de los gemelos. Dijo que estaban en perfecto estado.

-Seguro que sí -dijo Edward sombríamente-. Bueno, ¿por qué no te duchas y te vistes? -miró su reloj-, tie nes cita con el médico a mediodía.

«Desde luego está mostrando una faceta muy au toritaria de su personalidad», pensó Isabella mientras se duchaba en el lujoso cuarto de baño. Cuando termi nó, se puso su vestido premamá. Solo había comprado un par de ellos, tanto por falta de ganas como de posibilidades de invertir dinero en ropa que no se volvería a poner. Edward no le había visto este, cuyo alegre color amarillo contrastaba con el pálido color de su piel y re saltaba los reflejos rojos de su pelo.

Se sentó con dificultad delante del tocador. Tomó el cepillo y se preguntó si tendría la energía necesaria para secarse el pelo, mechón a mechón.

Un movimiento en la puerta llamó su atención, y vio a Edward reflejarse en el espejo. Con una sensación de culpabilidad, se fijó en cómo los oscuros pantalones se ajustaban perfectamente a sus caderas, y pensó que no debería estar pensando en sus piernas en aquellos momentos.

-¿Te ayudo? -preguntó él.

-¿A secarme el pelo?

Los ojos de Edward brillaban, insinuando una sonri sa. Había visto dónde se habían fijado los ojos de ella

-A eso me refiero -se acercó al espejo y tomó el cepillo de la mano de ella-. Relájate -le dijo mientras pasaba el cepillo por los mechones enredados-. Tran quila.

«¿Que me relaje?» ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, con la pel vis de Edward a la altura de su espalda y el reflejo de sus ojos burlándose de ella en el espejo?

Pero el suave movimiento del cepillo la arrullaba, llevándola a un maravilloso estado de paz y calma que resultaba irónico si se tenía en cuenta lo precario de su situación. Supuso que eso era lo que llamaban «falsa seguridad», y permitió que su mirada se encontrara de nuevo con el duro reflejo de color ébano.

-Hoy debería hablar con tu padre, Bella. Estará es perando mi llamada. Y también tú debes hablar con él. Ella consiguió dominar los nervios.

-Hoy no.

-¿Entonces, cuándo?

-Mañana, cuando esté... más tranquila.

-¿Crees que un día cambiará mucho las cosas? -le preguntó.

-No lo sé. Pero es que todavía no sé lo que le voy a decir.

-¿Y si le dices la verdad? -sugirió con sarcasmo-. ¿O eso es algo que está fuera de tu alcance?

-¡Nunca le he mentido! -se defendió. Él se rió.

-No. En vez de eso, huíste. Me temo que las cosas no son así, Bella. Ella se puso tensa.

-¿Cómo que las cosas no son así? ¡Lo serán si yo lo digo!

-No si yo decido contárselo -dijo él con suavidad.

-¡No harías eso!

-¿Ah, no? -dijo en el mismo tono calmado, aunque ligeramente más duro-. Créeme, haré todo lo que crea necesario para asegurar el bienestar tuyo y del bebé.

-¿Aunque no fuera lo que yo quiero?

-Lo que tú quieras no me importa. ¡Tus necesida des son lo que importa! ¿Te has parado a pensar en que las cosas podrían salir mal?

Isabella abrió los ojos de par en par, en señal de alarma.

-¿Como qué?

Él tomó airé. No quería asustarla, pero eso no sig nificaba esconder la cabeza.

-Eres joven y estás sana, pero el embarazo tiene sus riesgos. Tu padre tiene que saberlo.

No quería tener que decir que podía ocurrir algo durante el parto... Apretó el cepillo con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-No tienes por qué decirle quién es el padre -aña dió tranquilamente-, al menos por el momento. Tomó el secador de pelo y secó su melena.

-Primero vamos a ver qué dice el médico.

Ella lo miró alarmada, dándose cuenta de que, dije se lo que dijese, él haría caso omiso si pensaba que es taba haciendo lo mejor para ella.

El instinto le dijo que discutir con él sería una pér dida de tiempo.

-De acuerdo -dijo suspirando.

Con cuidado, Edward tomó su voluminosa melena y la ató con una cinta de color azafrán que hacía juego con el vestido.

-Me gusta que estés de acuerdo -murmuró. Ella lo miró a los ojos a través del espejo.

-¡No lo digas con la boca pequeña!

La consulta del médico se encontraba en un barrio residencial, e Isabella se preguntó cuánto costaría. Pero cuando intentó sacar el tema del dinero, él la si lenció con un arrogante gesto de la mano.

El médico insistió en hablar en italiano durante el chequeo, a pesar de la afirmación de Isabella de que hablaba inglés perfectamente.

-Pero el italiano es tu lengua materna -el médico la sonrió-. ¿Quieres que Edward se quede aquí? -añadió. Isabella miró a Edward horrorizada.

-No. No me quedaré -dijo Edward, contestando a la mirada de Isabella con una sonrisa despreocupada-. Isabella es muy tradicional, ¿verdad querida? ¡Sabe la facilidad con la que se desmayan los hombres!

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa gélida justo antes de que la enfermera le pusiera el termómetro en la boca.

El médico le hizo un chequeo muy completo. Escu chó el latir del corazón del bebé con una anticuada trompetilla y también con el equipo técnico más mo derno que ella había visto jamás.

Luego, Isabella se vistió de nuevo y se sentó frente al médico. No se había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba hasta que el médico la miró por encima de las gafas.

-Todo está bien, pero podría estar mejor. ¡No has descansando lo suficiente! -le dijo seriamente-. Y tu peso está un poco bajo. Debes cuidarte, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí doctor -contestó.

Edward entró de nuevo a la consulta y el médico ex tendió unas ecografías sobre la mesa.

-Mira qué bebé tan precioso tenéis -les sonrió a los dos.

Isabella tragó saliva al mirarlas. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y cuando levantó la vista vio a Edward mirándola, su oscura mirada extrañamente luminosa.

-Un bebé precioso -asintió Edward. Le sonrió de tal forma que hizo que se mareara y que no se enterara de lo que el médico le estaba diciendo a Edward.

Incluso la enfermera estaba parloteando. Quería sa berlo todo. ¿De qué parte de Italia era?

-De la zona de la Toscana

-Precioso -contestó la enfermera-.

Parece ser que había veraneado allí de pequeña. Miró una de las ecografías que Isabella sujetaba, y sonrió. ¿Cuánto hacía que conocía a Edward?

-Casi toda la vida -contestó automáticamente.

-¿Tanto? -la enfermera suspiró.

-Bueno, obviamente fui una niña durante gran par te de ese tiempo.

-Claro. Es un hombre atractivo, muy atractivo -su surró la enfermera, aunque Isabella pensó que eso no era muy profesional-. Como un puma -terminó la enfermera bruscamente, admirando las caderas de Edward.

-¿Qué te contaba la enfermera? -le preguntó Edward mientras salían de la clínica y se dirigían al coche.

-No gran cosa -contestó Isabella vagamente. Des de luego no iba a dejar que su ego se disparara diciéndole que la enfermera había acertado por casualidad su mote.

-¿Qué te contaba el médico a ti? -le preguntó Isabella.

Dudó y esperó a que ella estuviera acomodada den tro del coche, antes de decírselo.

-Que entre los dos, habíamos creado un maravillo so bebé.

-No dijo eso, ¿verdad?

-Sí, querida, lo hizo. Supongo que era una suposi ción natural dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Y por qué no le explicaste que no eres el padre?

-¿Y quién querías que le dijera que era el padre? -le preguntó, su voz fría otra vez.

-Eso es decisión mía.

-¿Quizá ni siquiera tú misma lo sepas? -la retó de forma insultante.

Isabella sintió cómo la sangre le subía a la cara. ¿Era eso lo que pensaba de ella? ¿Que cualquier hom bre valía como padre?

-¡Claro que sé quién es el padre!

Una mirada de triunfo se reflejó en sus ojos y ella se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que había caído en una trampa.

-Pero él no sabe lo del bebé, ¿no? ¿Se lo has dicho, Isabella?

Los labios de ella temblaron, pero no se podía per mitir derrumbarse.

-No, no lo he hecho -se encontró atrapada por su inquisitiva mirada.

-¿Por qué no?

Ella había mantenido en secreto la identidad del pa dre del bebé porque en el momento en que dijera el nombre, a Edward o a su padre, ya se podía imaginar el final. De alguna forma, encontrarían a James, y le exigirían que asumiera las responsabilidades con su hijo. Isabella tembló. ¡Nunca!

-No tengo que contestar a eso -dijo.

-No, claro que no. Pero, ¿no crees que él, como pa dre, tiene derecho a saberlo? ¿Y no solo el derecho, sino la responsabilidad de participar en la crianza del niño?

-¡No, porque se acabó! No tiene sentido decírselo.

Pero mientras hablaba, sintió cómo el sentimiento de culpa se apoderaba de ella como un nubarrón. No estaba siendo justa con Edward, permitiendo que pagara todo y dejando además que la cuidara. La había resca tado. Le había dado refugio. Un refugio que ella no se había dado cuenta que necesitaba hasta que se lo habí an impuesto. Y quizá eso le diera algunos derechos.

Edward giró la llave del coche con un gesto furioso. Se preguntaba por qué casi prefería que ella no supiera quién era el padre. Como si fuera menos doloroso ima ginarla en una simple relación de una noche. ¿Amó a aquel hombre? ¿Lo querría todavía?

Quizá la afirmación de Bella de que todo había acabado fuera una estrategia. Quizá estaba usando al bebé para volver a entrar en la vida de aquel hombre. Podría estar planeando aparecer de nuevo con un dulce bebé en sus brazos. Un oscuro y orgulloso amante que, quizá, se conmovería por la repentina aparición de un hijo suyo. No sería la primera vez que ocurría.

Isabella lo miró de reojo y su corazón se hundió to davía más. A Edward debía de parecerle que estaba de jando que el padre de su hijo se saliera con la suya. Pero no era así. La situación era bastante mala, pero si intentaba imaginar un futuro que involucrara a James se ponía enferma. Un hombre al que ella no quería, y que no la quería a ella. ¿Qué otro efecto sino el desastre tendría sobre su vida?

-¿Edward? -dijo tanteando, pero él golpeó el volante con la palma de su mano, en señal de frustración.

-¡No te tenía por una cobarde! -rugió-. ¿Qué crees que va a pasar después del nacimiento?

-No lo sé -contestó y en ese instante no le importa ba ni siquiera que la hubiera llamado «cobarde», por que un cerco de acero oprimía su abdomen y su rostro se descompuso por el dolor.

Al mirarla la furia de Edward se evaporó instantánea mente.

-No es el bebé, ¿verdad? -preguntó con ansiedad. Ella respiró despacio, de la forma en que le habían enseñado.

-No lo creo.

Edward redujo la marcha.

-¿Seguro? Ella asintió.

-Es solo uno de esos... -se esforzó por recordar el término médico en inglés-. Contracciones de Braxton-Hicks, las pruebas de la naturaleza antes de la hora de la verdad -apretó su cara contra el frío cristal del co che. Deseaba que Edward no notara que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Pero él sí se dio cuenta. Se daba cuenta de casi todo. Pensó que, como método para dar por terminado su interrogatorio, la amenaza de las lágrimas era muy efectiva. Sintió una furia impotente desatarse en su in terior, y deseó desahogarse con alguien o algo.

Si ella no hubiera estado embarazada, habría apar cado y la habría besado de la forma que ella se merecía y que los dos necesitaban. Sintió la primera ola de de seo y se preguntó sombríamente qué tendencia masoquista le daba esas ideas. Si hubiera estado solo, habría llevado el coche a la autopista más cercana y habría conducido a toda velocidad, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, no se atrevía; un simple bache y la cara de Isabella se pondría blanca otra vez por el dolor. Ami noró la marcha y escogió con cuidado las calles en me jor estado para volver a casa.

Cuando llegaron, Isabella estaba ya recuperada,pero Edward la trató como a una inválida. Le hizo comer una tortilla francesa y una ensalada, e insistió en que se tumbara a descansar.

-¡Pero si no estoy cansada!

-¿De veras? -dijo, enarcando una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

-Estoy bien -insistió mientras dejaba que él se aga chara y le quitara los zapatos-, de verdad.

-Pues no lo pareces -la recostó suavemente sobre las almohadas-. Pareces extenuada.

Isabella se acomodó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-De todas formas, le prometiste a Eduardo que po díamos ir a comprar juguetes hoy, tenía ganas.

-Iremos. Pero tú tienes que dormir un poco -orde nó con firmeza. Apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara y con cuidado retiró las ecografías del bebé que ella su jetaba con fuerza entre sus manos.

-Eso es soborno -objetó ella adormilada.

-¿Y qué? -replicó él-. Recuerda lo que te dijo el médico.

Edward fue unas cuantas veces a ver cómo estaba, di ciéndose que simplemente estaba comprobando que los dolores habían sido una falsa alarma. Pero si era sincero consigo mismo, tenía que reconocer que dis frutaba viéndola dormir. ¿Acaso no le resultaba eróti co?

Por supuesto que resultaban eróticos el rítmico su bir y bajar de sus pechos maduros y llenos, la forma en que sus oscuras pestañas rozaban la cara sonrosada, su vientre abultado. Podía mirar, pero no tocar. ¿No era eso erótico?

Cuando Isabella se despertó, se sentía mucho me jor. Se lavó la cara con agua fría y se cepilló los dien tes. Fue a buscar a Edward y a su hijo, y los encontró sentados a la mesa del comedor, jugando al Scrabble.

Edward levantó la vista y la observó detenidamente por un momento, asintiendo después con la cabeza sa tisfecho.

-Eso está mejor -murmuró.

-¡Bella! -exclamó Tonny al tiempo que su cara se iluminaba-. Papá dijo que no debía despertarte. Dijo que necesitabas descansar.

-Y tenía razón. Lo necesitaba.

-Dice que podemos ir a comprar juguetes para el bebé si te encuentras bien, Bella. Edward se puso de pie.

-Un momento, Tonny. Bella ha estado en el médico esta mañana. Quizá tengamos que dejar las compras para otro día -sus ojos oscuros como la noche se en contraron con los de ella-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Perfectamente. Tengo ganas de ir.

-Muy bien. Pasaremos la tarde en la tienda de ju guetes -se puso de pie con la agilidad de una pantera-. Con la condición de que me hagas caso y descanses cada vez que te lo diga.

Ella abrió la boca para decirle que no era su médico particular, pero el aviso en los ojos de él la hizo cam biar de opinión.

-De acuerdo, voy a arreglarme.

Edward escogió una de las tiendas de juguetes más grandes de la capital. Él parecía estar dispuesto a com prarlo todo, e Isabella tuvo que contenerlo.

Después de haber mirado todos los artículos para bebé, Bella puso su mano sobre el brazo de Edward.

-Solo necesito un cochecito que se convierta en cuna, Edward, nada más por el momento.

Él observó los delgados dedos sin anillos resaltan do sobre la oscura lana azul de su abrigo.

-¿Y la cuna? ¿Y la trema?

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de que él siguiera enumerando todos los artículos de la tienda.

-Nada de eso. Todavía no. Ocupan demasiado espacio y el bebé puede dormir en el cochecito hasta que... -su voz se hizo más débil.

-¿Hasta que vuelvas a Italia?

Ella intentó imaginárselo, y no podía. Intentó ima ginar que se quedaba allí con Edward, y eso resultaba más difícil todavía.

-Supongo que sí. Mira, ahí viene la dependienta.

Finalmente, Isabella le dejó que comprara una sillita para el coche, un montón de mantas de cachemira y una cinta de música relajante para el bebé.

Estaba atrapada entre la felicidad y el deseo de pro testar.

-No es necesario... -empezó a decir, pero la mirada de determinación de él hizo que se rindiera.

Fueron a buscar a Anthony, que estaba absorto con un tren en el departamento de juguetes. Los miró y en su cara se reflejó la decepción.

-¿No puedo quedarme un poco más, papá?

-Claro que sí -sonrió su padre-. Venga, Isabella, vamos a ver con qué juega el bebé moderno.

Ella había pensado dejarle comprar el juguete más simple y barato. Pero una pirámide de peluches en to nos pastel llamó su atención.

-Son los colores ideales para la habitación del bebé -dijo Edward. Sujetaba dos ositos, uno rosa y otro azul y los agitaba como si fueran semáforos, consiguiendo atraer la atención de la mayoría de las mujeres en la tienda.

-¿Qué prefieres, Bella, un niño o una niña?

Era una pregunta inocente que se hacía a todas las futuras mamas. Pero nadie se la había hecho hasta en tonces a Bella. Quizá les diera vergüenza. Quizá la gente pensara que una mujer soltera con un embarazo no deseado no tenía las mismas esperanzas y temores que las demás. Pero las palabras de Edward dispararon una cadena compleja y primitiva de emociones que incluían la emoción, la desesperación y un terrible senti miento de pena. Como si fueran una pareja normal que esperara un bebé y Edward realmente el padre.

«Ojalá», pensó con nostalgia al tiempo que sus ojos se empañaban. «Ojalá».

-¿Isabella? -la voz de Edward parecía venir de muy lejos. Ella intentó decir algo, pero las palabras sonaron entrecortadas-. ¡Isabella! ¿Qué te pasa?

-Na... nada.

Él vio el brillo de sus lágrimas, y actuó por instin to. Estaban de pie junto a una tienda de campaña. Em pujó la puerta de plástico y entraron dentro. No había nadie. Ella se echó en sus brazos y se refugió en el ca lor de su abrigo, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran so bre su camisa de seda.

Él sintió el calor de la respiración estremecida con tra su pecho, y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de acu narla.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí -dijo ella brusca mente. Una leve nota de histeria asomaba en sus lágri mas.

-¡Podemos quedarnos donde nos dé la maldita gana! -la contradijo en un susurro-. Tranquila, Bella. No te alteres... ni al bebé.

El vientre hinchado de la mujer se apretaba contra él de tal forma que podía sentir cómo se movía el bebé en su interior. Pero en vez de actuar como barrera na tural, aquello le pareció de una intimidad insoportable. Lo que quería darle era consuelo, no ese latido incon trolable que martilleaba su cabeza y su entrepierna.

Deliberadamente, hizo el gesto más paternal pasan do la palma de su mano por el pelo de Bella, acaricián dola suavemente como si fuera un gato siamés mien tras las lágrimas de ella le empapaban la camisa y el hombro.

Cuando el llanto se sosegó, Edward limpió la última lágrima con la punta de su dedo y levantó la barbilla de ella, atrapándola en el dulce fuego de sus ojos.

-¿Quieres que hablemos? -murmuró.

¿Y decirle que deseaba que hubiese sido él el hom bre que había hecho crecer la vida en su cuerpo? Negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy alterada -dijo-. Es un... -tragó saliva- mo mento muy emotivo.

-¿Y me lo dices a mí? -dijo él con seriedad.

-¡Edward!

-Lo sé -la abrazó con más fuerza. Temblaba mu cho, y la sentía muy vulnerable en sus brazos. Muy pe queña. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer sino seguir abrazán dola así? Se dio cuenta de que ella necesitaba ese abrazo. También él parecía necesitarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó en su propio idioma, sin tiendo el cálido aliento de Bella sobre su pecho.

-Lo siento muchísimo.

Él apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente, húmedo por las lágrimas.

-No hay nada de lo que tengas que disculparte.

-Me he quedado embarazada, ¿no?

La mirada de él se afiló como un láser. Por un mo mento, su deseo de saber se impuso a la necesidad de ser cariñoso con ella.

-¿Adrede? -preguntó-. ¿Te arriesgaste, Bella? ¿Para conservar a un hombre que quizá no te quería tanto como tú a él?

Ella lo miró horrorizada.

-¡Claro que no! -era un hombre al que no quería. Y no le podía decir eso. Porque si lo admitía haría las consecuencias de su acto más difíciles aún de soportar. El amor habría justificado todo aquello.

Los ojos de Edward mostraron una intuición alar mante.

-Incluso si te arrepientes, Bella, debes aprender a aceptar las consecuencias. Porque si no, sufrirás, y el bebé también -apartó el último mechón de pelo que se había escapado del lazo-. Venga, vamos a casa.

Dejó a Tonny al cuidado de Isabella y a ésta sen tada en uno de los bancos de madera que adornaban la entrada de la tienda, y él fue a acercar el coche a la en trada del edificio.

Ella lo miró. Observó su elegancia y su paso segu ro, ajeno al hecho de que su figura podía parar el tráfi co.

Y literalmente lo hizo. Se puso delante de los vehí culos con arrogancia, y alzó una mano imperiosa para que tuviesen precaución mientras Bella se dirigía al coche. Varios aminoraron tanto la velocidad, que casi se habían parado para ver cómo aquel hombre de físico espectacular ayudaba a una mujer pálida y embarazada entrar en el coche.

* * *

><p>nota: <em>ristretto<em> significa literalmente "restringido" es un tipo de cafe parecido al expreso pero aun mas fuerte y es bastante popular en italia y latte macchiato esliteralmente "leche manchada" o sea leche manchada de cafe lo que es como lo dijo Tonny cafe con leche


	7. Cap 6 Evidencia cirscunstancial

**un nuevo capitulo**

**que lo disfruten**

**Capítulo 6**

- A DORMIR! -Edward insistió en cuanto llegaron a casa. -Pero...

-¡A dormir! -repitió-. A partir de ahora vamos a obedecer estrictamente al médico. Dijo que necesitas descansar, y voy a asegurarme de que lo hagas.

Su expresión le dijo que pelearse sería una pérdida de tiempo y energía, de forma que se fue a su habita ción, donde la cama resultó casi tan acogedora como el abrazo de él en la tienda. Notaba la almohada suave contra su cara, y al tiempo que el sueño la envolvía re cordó la forma en que él la había sujetado, con la preo cupación asomándose a sus increíbles ojos verdes.

Le llevó sopa, tostadas y fruta para cenar, y des pués de cenar, ella se durmió. Como si su cuerpo estu viera recuperando ansiosamente todo el descanso que le había sido negado durante su estancia con los Stanley.

Durmió toda la noche de un tirón. Cuando se des pertó, todo estaba en silencio, lo que le hizo pensar que quizá no hubiera nadie en casa. Pero, después de ducharse y vestirse, encontró a Edward tumbado en el sofá del cuarto de estar. Se le veía mucho más relajado de lo que a ella le había parecido hasta esos momentos. Su pelo descansaba alborotado sobre el cojín de seda. Un periódico estaba extendido sobre sus rodillas dobladas, y los vaqueros se pegaban a sus caderas como si fueran una segunda piel. El corazón de Isabe lla latía con fuerza contra sus costados, y el bebé le daba patadas, como si se quejara. Respiró profunda mente para calmarse.

-Hola, Edward.

Él apartó la vista del periódico, pensando en lo sua ve y cálida que parecía, falta de aliento y con los ojos brillantes. Y en cómo la inocente blusa blanca servía de fondo perfecto para sus oscuros y espesos cabellos. Deseó poder desatar el lazo que los sujetaba y dejar que el pelo cubriera sus hombros como el satén.

-Buenos días -dijo al tiempo que dejaba el periódi co-, ¿o debería decir buenas tardes?

La respiración de Bella parecía haberse atascado en la garganta.

-Me he vuelto a dormir.

-Eso está bien.

-¿Has desayunado?

-Todavía no. Te estaba esperando. Y después me puse a leer y se me olvidó -estiró los brazos y se puso de pie-. Yo lo preparo.

-¿Dónde está Alice?

-Se ha ido a hacer la compra -contestó él sin du dar. Había hecho salir al ama de llaves hacía una hora. Había algunas cosas que quería decirle a Isabella, y lo quería hacer en privado, pues si Alice estuviera allí se sentiría coartado. Por primera vez tras la muerte de Rosalie, se había sentido un poco agobiado por la mujer que había trabajado para él durante tanto tiem po. No podía decir si tenía algo que ver con la presen cia de Isabella o con el hecho de que Alice saliera con un hombre.

La actitud de Alice había cambiado. Y no era tanto por lo que decía, sino por lo que no decía. Por la forma en que fruncía la boca y enarcaba las cejas, por sus sonrisas cómplices. Como si conociera un misterioso secreto que no quería decirle. Y desde luego él no iba a preguntarle qué demonios era.

Isabella echó un vistazo a los titulares del periódi co, pero los dramas de las noticias mundiales no le in teresaban mucho. Supuso que les ocurría lo mismo a todas las mujeres a esas alturas del embarazo, cuando el mundo se centraba en el bebé que llevaban en su in terior.

Cuando se sentaron a desayunar era casi la hora del almuerzo. Edward esperó a que ella se hubiera comido una pasta antes de empezar la conversación, sin impor tarle la forma en que lo miraba con aquellos grandes ojos color ámbar.

-Quiero que hablemos sobre lo que pasó ayer, Be lla.

El café de repente perdió todo su encanto.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estabas al borde del colapso en la tienda -la recri minó, mirándola tan furiosamente como si aquel esta do se lo hubiera provocado adrede ella misma.

-No volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Porque se acabaron las ex cursiones de un día. El doctor está de acuerdo en venir a verte a casa de ahora en adelante -le acercó un plato de fruta. Ella, para evitar un sermón sobre la necesidad dé complementar su dieta con vitaminas, tomó una naranja.

-No debí haberte arrastrado por medio Londres de la forma en que lo hice -le dijo.

Isabella empezó a pelar lentamente la naranja, ten tada de decirle que no la había arrastrado a la fuerza.

-¿Has terminado?

-No. Todavía no -él observó cómo se colocaba un jugoso gajo entre los labios y sintió una sensación que se parecía incómodamente a la lujuria-. En el futuro, des cansarás cuando yo lo crea necesario, y comerás bien.

Ella lo miró divertida.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, lo harás -contestó-. Será mejor que saques el mayor partido de este ocio forzoso -sus ojos estaban serios ahora-. ¿Me estás escuchando, Bella? ¿Entien des lo que te digo?

-Por supuesto que sí -levantó la taza de él-. ¿Café?

-Por favor -no había terminado aún, pero dejó que ella intentara distraerle.

Isabella le sirvió, pensando que así debía ser el vi vir con un hombre. Las pequeñas intimidades. Los de sayunos compartidos. Sus ojos se fijaron en el triángu lo de carne que asomaba por un botón desabrochado de la camisa de Edward, y se preguntó cómo sería el de sabrochar lentamente esa camisa, descansar desnuda sobre aquella piel y acariciar la sedosa superficie con las puntas de los dedos... Y también se preguntó si se ría locura o pura depravación desear a alguien mien tras llevaba al hijo de otro hombre.

-¿Otra tostada? -le preguntó mientras se sonrojaba por el sentimiento de culpa.

-No, gracias -sabía que lo estaba estudiando, y le gustaba, aunque se daba cuenta de lo irónico de la si tuación. No tenía por costumbre desayunar con muje res. Siempre había insistido en desayunar solo o con su hijo, sin importar con quién había pasado la noche o lo maravillosa que hubiera sido. Había sido una regla es tricta, necesaria para el bienestar y seguridad de su hijo. A sus novias no les había gustado, pero ninguna se había atrevido a discutir.

En esos momentos, la estudiaba él a ella, hipnoti zado por sus pechos hinchados. Allí sentada, con la blusa blanca de algodón ajustada sobre el vientre y sin una gota de maquillaje en la cara, parecía la antí tesis de las sofisticadas mujeres que habían pasado por su vida tras la muerte de su mujer. La antítesis de tantas desenfadadas bellezas rubias, con sonrisas enigmáticas.

Y si alguien hubiera sugerido la posibilidad de que él se sintiera físicamente atraído por una mujer que es taba embarazada de otro hombre, habría puesto en duda su salud mental.

Entonces, ¿por qué quería recorrer con la lengua el espacio entre sus maduros e hinchados pechos? Intentó sofocar el lento y dulce ardor del deseo, pero sentía la boca seca y arenosa.

La miró a los ojos a través de la mesa.

-Tienes que hablar hoy con tu padre, no puedes alargarlo más tiempo. Y decirle la verdad, Bella, es la única solución. Tiene que saber que vas a tener un bebé y que en un par de semanas va a ser abuelo.

A Bella se le escapó de la mano un gajo de naranja.

-¡Edward, te dije que no puedo! -no podría soportar el daño inevitable, la decepción consiguiente. Quería a su padre y el lazo entre ellos era estrecho. O lo había sido.

-No puedes alargarlo más -dijo él con el gesto se rio. Una mezcla de frustración y repentino miedo irra cional de que algo pudiera pasarle durante el parto hizo que su genio empezara a bullir-. ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te lo impide? ¿Tienes miedo de su furia? ¿Es tan tirano que no te atreves a decírselo? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar, Bella?

-Deja que te lo explique -susurró-. Soy hija única. Todas las esperanzas y sueños de mi padre están pues tos en mí...

-Lo sé.

-Entonces seguro que puedes entender que no pue do decepcionarlo.

Edward endureció su corazón frente a aquellos ojos empañados en lágrimas.

-Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no?

-Tu voluntad es muy fuerte, Edward -le dijo tranqui lamente-, pero no podrás imponérmela. Él se levantó.

-Tienes razón, no puedo -dijo con frialdad-. Pero si no se lo dices hoy, lo haré yo. Te he dicho lo que pensaba. Fin de la discusión -se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Ella lo miró alarmada.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A cualquier sitio con tal de que sea fuera de aquí y lejos de la locura que se pasea por tu cabeza como si tuviese la menor lógica -contestó-. Llámame si me ne cesitas, estaré en mi estudio trabajando. Ya sabes dón de está el teléfono.

Después, salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con excesiva suavidad.

Una vez sola, Isabella se sintió intranquila. Reco gió la mesa y empezó a dar vueltas, aplazando el inevi table momento. Era una casa enorme, sin embargo sus paredes la asfixiaban como una cárcel. Se acurrucó en el sofá frente a la televisión y estuvo haciendo zapping durante un rato, pero nada le llamó la atención. Solo había concursos aburridos y programas de cocina que no parecían enseñar nada nuevo.

Luego, se puso a mirar a través de la ventana. La lluvia golpeaba el cristal sin parar. En el fondo, sabía que Edward tenía razón. Un bebé no era un secreto que se pudiera guardar para siempre. Debería llamar a su padre. Tenía que armarse de valor y decírselo.

Era una pena que no hubiera libros que te prepararan para momentos como aquel. ¿Cómo debería empezar?

-Papá, ¿te acuerdas de que siempre hablabas de ser abuelo... ?

Volvió al sofá, mirando su reloj. Era la hora de co mer en su país, y su padre se estaría preparando para un gran plato de pasta, carne y verduras. Ahogó un repentino sentimiento de nostalgia. No era un buen momento para llamar. Lo intentaría más tarde, después de la siesta.

Debió de quedarse dormida, porque la despertó el sonido de un teléfono seguido del de una puerta. Cuan do abrió los ojos, vio a Edward de pie, mirándola, con la cara pálida y tensa.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que deberías venir a hablar con tu padre. Lo miró confusa.

-¿Ha llamado?

-¡Bella, esto ha llegado demasiado lejos! Tienes que hablar con él, y puedes empezar ahora mismo. Ella se incorporó con dificultad.

-Voy a hacerlo después de su siesta, le llamaré en tonces.

Él negó con la cabeza, y su voz sonó extraña. Bajá y controlada, pero extraña.

-Creo que no lo entiendes. Tu padre está al teléfo no, quiere hablar contigo.

-No puede ser.

-Te aseguro que sí.

-¿Sabe lo del bebé? -le preguntó.

-¿Tú qué crees?

Isabella se puso de pie apoyándose en el brazo del sofá.

-Se lo has dicho tú, ¿no? Él la miraba fijamente.

-Tuve que hacerlo.

-No, no tenías que hacerlo -le dijo-. Simplemente juegas a ser Dios, ¿verdad? ¡Tú lo has decidido!

-Isabella -la interrumpió con una claridad helada que la detuvo donde estaba-. Tu padre estaba realmen te preocupado, preguntándose por qué no lo habías lla mado. Me preguntó si ocurría algo. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Empeorar con una mentira lo que va a pasar de todas formas? ¿Cómo quedaría yo?

-¿Es eso lo que te importa? ¿Cómo vas a quedar tu?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Lo creas o no, me preocupo por ti, siempre lo he hecho. ¿Por qué otra razón te hubiese traído aquí? In tenta ponerte en mi lugar, y te darás cuenta de que no estás siendo justa. Se lo debo a tu padre. Después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí, tenía que decirle la ver dad. ¿Cómo podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos si no? Solo pienso en tu bienestar, Bella, créeme.

Dejó de hablar un momento para dejar que las pala bras calaran, consciente de que podía estar haciéndole daño, incluso asustándola, pero consciente también de que era hora de que se enfrentara a los hechos.

-Te estás comportando como una niña. Es hora de que te enfrentes a la realidad, querida -él suavizó su voz-. Tu padre está esperando impaciente las respues tas a sus preguntas. Te sugiero que vayas a mi estudio y se las des. Anda.

Ella sabía que no podía alargarlo más. Estaba ven cida. Y avergonzada. Los había defraudado a los dos, más aún, su testarudez y su cobardía habían empeora do una situación difícil de por sí.

Miró a Edward a los ojos, buscando algo... cualquier cosa. Alguna señal de que no estaba sola para darle el valor de hacer lo que él decía.

Entró en el estudio caminando muy erguida. El au ricular del teléfono descansaba entre la pila de papeles en la mesa. Lo tomó con el pulso firme.

-¿Papá? -respiró.

Nunca antes había oído así a su padre, con la voz distorsionada, aturdido por la incredulidad.

-Bella, por favor, dime que no es verdad -empezó.

-Papá -tragó saliva, pero fue todo lo que pudo hacer.

-¡Así que es verdad, estás embarazada! -la acusó en voz baja.

Ya no quedaba ningún lugar a dónde ir. Ningún es condite. La puerta se había cerrado tras ella.

-Sí -susurró-. Sí, papá, me temo que sí. En los pocos segundos que tardó en confirmar sus dudas, su voz envejeció diez años.

-¡Dios mío! -dijo con pesar-. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que algo iba mal. Tu explicación de por qué querías dejar la universidad nunca me convenció del todo. Ibas tan bien... Debería haberme dado cuenta.

-Papá, no pensé...

-¡No! -la interrumpió con una impaciencia que no era característica en él-. Soy yo el que no pensó, yo soy el que ha defraudado a tu pobre madre y la he fa llado como padre.

Eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

-¡Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes! Has sido el mejor padre que ha habido jamás -tomó aire-. Papá, lo siento mucho.

Hubo un corto y tenso silencio. Casi podía oír a su padre esforzándose por mantener la compostura.

-¿Que lo sientes? -la voz cambió-. Pero no eres la única responsable, ¿no, Bella? ¿Qué pasa con el... pa dre -escupió la palabra con dificultad- de tu bebé?

-¿Qué pasa con él? -una sombra cubrió la mesa, y alzó la vista para ver una mirada silenciosa. La mano con la que sujetaba el auricular empezó a temblarle-. No quiero hablar sobre él.

Su padre la ignoró.

-Pues yo sí.

-Papá...

-¿Qué tiene él que decir sobre esto? -insistió-. ¿Ha dicho si se va a casar, contigo?

-No, no lo ha hecho. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, yo no quiero. Las mujeres de hoy en día no tienen que nacerlo, si no quieren.

-¡Por favor! No me hables de lo que quieren las mujeres -le espetó-. Quizá tus propios deseos no sean lo importante, tienes un bebé en el que pensar, por si se te había olvidado -hubo una pausa-. Pásame con Edward.

-¿Edward?

-¿Está ahí?

-Sí -sin decir una palabra, le pasó el teléfono al hombre que estaba de pie junto a ella, pero su lenguaje corporal era tan distante que podría haber estado a mi les de kilómetros de allí.

Isabella se quedó donde estaba, porque eso no era lo que se podía llamar una conversación privada. Tenía todo el derecho a oír lo que decían sobre ella.

-¿Charlie? -Edward mantenía la voz impasible, imagi nándose que el padre de Isabella estaría furioso con él por haber guardado el secreto tanto tiempo.

-Edward, ¿cómo has podido hacer esto?

-Lo siento, Charlie -dijo Edward realmente arrepentido.

-Un poco tarde para eso, ¿no? -preguntó el hombre, y suspiró-. Debería haberme dado cuenta de lo que es taba pasando. Todos los demás parecen haberse dado cuenta -hubo un momento de silencio-. Quizá era ine vitable, ella siempre veneró el suelo que pisabas...

-Charlie... -dijo Edward al tiempo que la alarma sonaba en su cabeza. Pero el hombre mayor hablaba como si estuviera en una terapia, contando un problema en un intento de arreglarlo.

-Quizá fue el destino. Yo soy su padre, e incluso yo pensaba que hacíais buena pareja -otro suspiro, más fuerte que el anterior-. Pero las recriminaciones no ayudan a nadie ahora. Estas cosas han pasado siempre en el mundo. Lo único que importa es que ahora estáis juntos. Pero yo necesito tiempo para hacerme a la idea. ¿Lo entiendes? Lo último que necesita Bella ahora son palabras duras. Dile que la llamaré mañana o pasado, ¿quieres?

-De acuerdo -dijo Edward sin alterarse.

-Adiós, Edward.

-Adiós, Charlie.

Edward colocó el auricular en su sitio, muy despacio, y por un momento se quedó mirándolo. Cuando levan tó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban llenos de un fuego frío que recorrió a Bella por la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa? -susurró ella.

-Siéntate -dijo él.

Isabella se sentó en la silla que él le indicó, juntan do las rodillas como las colegialas a las que les van a hacer una foto.

-De acuerdo, estoy sentada -había un aire de serie dad en él que ella nunca había visto y su corazón se aceleró un poco. Se preparó para lo peor-. ¿Qué ha di cho?

La miró fijamente. La forma en que había levanta do la barbilla... El leve gesto de desafío que no oculta ba del todo el miedo y la confusión que se escondían detrás del chocolate de sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que no había una forma sencilla de decírselo.

-Edward, ¿qué ha dicho?

Él se rió, todavía recuperándose de lo irónico de la situación.

-Que yo soy el padre de tu hijo. - Hubo un momento de incredulidad, seguido de aturdimiento.

-¡Pero eso es una locura! -dijo negando con la ca beza furiosamente-. Una locura. Nunca había oído algo tan...

-Isabella -la interrumpió, escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado para que tuvieran el impacto necesario-. Piénsalo -se sentó en la silla que había frente a ella, de forma que sus rodillas prácticamente se tocaban, e in cluso en medio de sus confusos pensamientos el cuer po de ella sentía la proximidad de él.

-¡Lo estoy pensando! -era lo más estrafalario que había oído jamás. ¿Cómo podía estar embarazada de un hombre al que ni siquiera había besado?-. Quiero decir, que ni siquiera ha habido... -sus palabras se per dieron y dieron paso a un susurro de vergüenza.

-¿Sexo? -la ayudó bruscamente, aplastando el pen samiento culpable de que desde luego no lo había ha bido... quizá en la enfermiza cama de su imaginación y quizá fuera hora de convertir la fantasía en «realidad-. No lo ha habido, Bella, tienes mucha razón, -murmuró-. ¿Verdad que enfurece que te culpen de algo que no has hecho?

-Entonces, ¿cómo puede pensar que es verdad?

-No es el único, ¿no? -le espetó-. La señora Stanley pensaba que yo era el responsable. También el médico. Hasta Alice lo piensa en secreto aunque yo lo niegue.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Creo que se llama evidencia circunstancial -dijo. Acercó su cara a la de ella, su voz era baja y apremiante-. Para empezar, te has negado rotundamente a revelar la verdadera identidad del padre.

-Pero...

-En segundo lugar -la interrumpió con frialdad-, en cuanto descubriste que estabas embarazada te marchaste de Italia y viniste corriendo a Inglaterra, a mí. ¿No?

-¿Y qué si lo hice? -dijo con voz ronca-. Eso no te convierte en el candidato más probable. La sonrisa de él era forzada.

-Eso solo no. Pero añadido al hecho de que tu padre notó cierta química entre los dos, en mi última visita... Una química que no pasó inadvertida para la mayoría de la gente en su momento -paró un momento, porque este asunto le empezaba a intrigar-. Eso fue hace casi nueve meses.

La última pieza encajó en su sitio, solo que no era verdad, sino una ilusión.

-¡Dios mío!

-Exactamente -le contestó, y su cara se endureció-. No voy a negar la atracción que surgió entre nosotros, porque solo un tonto lo haría -hizo una mueca acompa ñando a sus pensamientos-. Pero por mi parte no eran más que ilusiones. No practiqué el sexo con nadie en mi viaje a Italia . No puedo hablar por ti, claro.

Ella no lo podía mirar, y bajó la mirada hasta su re gazo. Sabía de lo que la acusarían sus ojos. Que lo ha bía deseado pero se había metido en la cama de otra persona casi inmediatamente después. Y, pensándolo bien, ¿no era la verdad?

-Quizá las pruebas estén en contra de mí, querida, pero por si acaso tu padre viene a por mí con una escopeta en la mano, quiero que me digas una cosa.

Ella sabía cuál era la pregunta, incluso antes de que sus labios empezaran a formar las palabras. Una pre gunta que había evitado durante tanto tiempo...

-¿Quién es el padre del bebé?

* * *

><p>no me maten por dejarla ahi ok<p>

hoy en la noche a mas tardar mañana subo el sig cap


	8. Cap 7 Confesiones

**Hola! el tan esperado capitulo de las confesiones sobre el padre del bebe!**

**disfrutenlo!**

**nota con sorpresita abajo.**

Capítulo 7

ISABELLA tragó saliva. -Se llama James. Los ojos de Edward se endurecieron al oír cómo temblaba la voz de Isabella al decir el nombre. Movió la cabeza.

-No es suficiente. Necesito más que eso.

A Isabella ni siquiera se le ocurrió negarse a esa de manda. Estaba demasiado atrapada como para negarle nada.

-Se llama James Witherdale y él...

-¿Quién es?

Esa era la parte difícil.

-Lo conocí en la universidad -tragó saliva.

-¿Quieres decir, otro alumno?- A ella la ardía el cuello.

-No.

-Dime, Bella.

Algo en su voz le hizo mirarlo y supo que sus meji llas rojas la delataban.

-Él... de hecho era uno de los profesores.- Hubo una larga y peligrosa pausa.

-¿Uno de los profesores?

-S...SÍ.

Él se había esperado lo peor, pero la verdad no ha bía sido menos devastadora. Sintió el frío y amargo sa bor de la decepción en la boca. Y el lento bullir de la furia.

-¡Pero eso es un completo abuso de poder! -rugió.

-Solo estaba allí temporalmente...

-¿Y crees que eso convierte en aceptable lo que hizo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, claro que no.

La furia en el interior de Edward creció para conver tirse en una amarga acusación.

-¿Estás tan enamorada de él, que ni siquiera pue des pensar con claridad?

Ella percibió el cinismo en sus palabras, y negó con la cabeza. Solo había un hombre en el mundo que ejercía ese poder sobre ella, y estaba sentado a su lado.

-No.

Edward quería sujetarla entre sus brazos, pero se obligó a permanecer sentado.

-¿Entonces, qué? ¿Cuál era la relación entre voso tros? ¡Dime qué pasó!

Seguía sin poder mirarlo a los ojos, incapaz de en frentarse a su condena y desprecio cuando le contara lo que había detrás de su fea seducción: que había sido Edward el que había encendido sus sentidos. Edward el que había avivado una fiebre que no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Había sido Edward el que había plantado las desenfrenadas semillas del deseo, pero se había marchado justo antes de la inevitable cosecha...

-Iba a sus clases de psicología -explicó.

-¿Psicología? ¡Genial! -tenía ganas de darle un pu ñetazo a la pared-. ¿Crees que alguna vez se paró a pensar en su propio comportamiento?

Ella continuó como si no la hubiera interrumpido. Una ligera desesperación asomaba en sus palabras.

-Era más un amigo que otra cosa. Al menos, eso era lo que yo pensaba. Solíamos salir con un grupo...

-¿No tenía amigos de _su _edad? -preguntó con sarcasmo.

-La verdad es que no era mucho mayor que la ma yoría de sus alumnos, y no estaba fuera de lugar.

-No, seguro que no. ¿Y?

Isabella lo miró, observando la perfección de aque lla cara en la que ahora había una mirada fría como el hielo.

-Supongo que estaba muy confundida.

-¿Y atraída por él? -le preguntó cruelmente-. Su pongo que no te has olvidado de eso. Ella sintió un sabor amargo en la boca.

-Digamos que no me era totalmente indiferente. Los dos habíamos bebido un poco y... -su voz se apa gó, demasiado avergonzada para continuar.

Edward estaba preso de una terrible furia. Escupió las palabras como si fueran venenosas, al tiempo que sen tía deseos de estampar su puño en la cara de aquel in dividuo.

-¿Quieres decir que te emborrachó?

-¡No, claro que no!-casi le preguntó que por quién la tomaba, pero no se atrevió. -Me tomé un par de co pas con el estómago vacío y no estoy acostumbrada al alcohol -lo miró a los ojos, retándole a que la conde nara.-. ¡Venga, insúltame si eso te hace sentir mejor!

Él sabía lo que le haría sentirse mejor: besar los suaves labios de Isabella, rosados y temblorosos. Cu brirlos para que el recuerdo de los besos de James fueran como cenizas en su mente. Movió la cabeza.

-No quiero insultarte, Bella -dijo con suavidad-. Pero todavía hay algo que no me has contado, ¿verdad?- Ella se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada.

-La verdad es que hay bastante. Pero no pensé que quisieras saberlo.

El gesto de Edward se endureció.

-No me refería a los sórdidos detalles de tu noche con ese... ese... -se calló la única palabra apropiada, una que jamás utilizaría delante de una mujer.

-¿Eras virgen? -preguntó de repente, aunque en el fondo sabía cuál era la respuesta.

-Yo... Sí, lo era.

Él, tragándose el amargo sabor de los celos, alargó la mano para tocar su cara, sus oscuros ojos, ilumina dos por la tristeza.

-Debería haber sido yo -dijo en voz baja.

Aunque Isabella estaba al borde de las lágrimas, se encontró con su mirada y la sostuvo lo suficiente para susurrarle.

-¿El qué?

Él puso la mano a la altura de su vientre y, con un gesto sorprendente, lo acarició delicadamente. Bella ahogó un grito cuando él la tocó.

-El autor de esto. De este bebé. Podría haber sido mío, ¿no? -le preguntó con brusquedad, al tiempo que describía un pequeño círculo alrededor de su ombligo. Su dedo recorría su vientre al tiempo que el bebé se movía.

-¿Tuyo? ¿Cómo iba a ser tuyo?

-¿Tú qué crees? Mediante el método tradicional para ser padre. Debería haberte hecho el amor -le su surró, pero vio que su cara estaba pálida. Edward dejó que el arrepentimiento ocupara el lugar de la furia, un arrepentimiento amargo, que no había sentido desde la muerte de su mujer.

El precioso regalo que él había rechazado lo había disfrutado otra persona.

-Si no hubiera hecho caso de mi estúpida concien cia -se quejó en voz alta. Ella lo miró confusa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Bella -sus pala bras sonaron apremiantes y amargas, pero su mano era increíblemente tierna y ella permitió que la dejara don de estaba, extendida en un gesto casi posesivo sobre el bebé-. Tú me deseabas tanto como yo a ti, ¿verdad? -le preguntó con suavidad.

Aunque hubiese querido, no habría podido escapar de la interrogación que ardía en sus oscuros ojos. Y es taba harta de huir y de verdades a medias. No le menti ría. No después de lo que había hecho por ella.

-Sí -dijo calladamente.

-Tan sumisa -murmuró-. Tan diferente de la Bella que conozco.

Ella se preguntó si la Bella que él conocía seguía existiendo, pero el momento del debate sensato había pa sado y estaba ocurriendo lo increíble. Edward la estaba po niendo de pie y envolviéndola en sus cálidos brazos, y la mirada pensativa de él le dio fuerzas para preguntarle.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Casi lo asustaba el hecho de que sabía exactamente lo que quería decir.

-¿Hacerte el amor? -él le acarició la cintura pensa tivamente-. ¿Cuántas razones quieres? ¿Porque solo tenías veinte años y sospechaba que eras virgen, ade más de ser la hija de mi anfitrión? -¿O porque veía el peligro que ella representaba? Un peligro para su vida y sus ordenadas emociones-. Claro que ninguno de esos obstáculos tienen importancia ya.

Con el corazón palpitante, Isabella vio oscurecerse sus ojos. Y por un momento, fue fácil imaginar que real mente era su amante.

-¡Edward! -dijo con la voz entrecortada, porque en ese momento el bebé le dio una patada justo debajo del corazón. ¿O era quizá el efecto que él tenía sobre ella?

-¿Qué pasa, querida? -su voz era suave, pero no esperó a la contestación, simplemente inclinó la cabe za y la besó.

Y todos los pensamientos sensatos se esfumaron al tiempo que Isabella sentía que el sueño de toda su vida se hacía realidad.

«¡Cuánto tiempo perdido!», pensó Edward al borde de la desesperación, al tiempo que acercaba su boca a la de ella. No podía recordar un deseo tan intenso. Por un breve instante, se abandonó a la sensación de estar derritiéndose, de sus bocas acoplándose como si siem pre hubieran estado unidas.

Era a Bella a quien estaba besando. A la dulce y obstinada Bella. Y embarazada. Quiso apartarla, pero su mano se encontró con su pecho hinchado. Y sucum bió a la tentación. Lo tomó y lo acarició hasta que sin tió cómo se endurecía entre sus dedos y oyó la queja de Bella en respuesta.

Bella sintió cómo sus rodillas amenazaban con do blarse. Su corazón revoloteaba, y el bebé también, y todo el tiempo sentía cómo el pulso del deseo empeza ba a latir inexorablemente. Se colgó de sus anchos hombros y lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y quizá fuera así.

El apartó la boca con esfuerzo y miró la roja y atur dida cara de Bella. Casi no podía hablar por la exci tación.

-Tenemos que parar, Bella -le dijo bruscamente-, Alice está a punto de volver -y también su hijo, recordó.

-¡Y Tonny! -dijo ella leyéndole el pensamiento, al tiempo que se pasaba las manos por las acaloradas me jillas, pensando que estaría despeinada y con los labios enrojecidos por la presión de su boca-. Será mejor que me arregle -se disculpó.

Hizo intención de alejarse, pero él le sujetó la mano, escrutando sus ojos al tiempo que comprendía otra de las razones por las que ella había guardado el secreto durante tanto tiempo.

-Por eso no podías decirle a tu padre lo del bebé, ¿verdad? Porque ese hombre, James , abusó de su po sición.

Ella asintió.

-Así es como lo vería papá. Montaría una escena. ¿Te imaginas? Quizá incluso intentara denunciarlo, y entonces saldría en los periódicos. ¿Entiendes por qué huí a Inglaterra, Edward?

-Sí -él asintió-. Pero ahora me has comprometido a mí, ¿verdad, querida? Tu padre está convencido de que yo he engendrado tu bebé. Y decirle lo contrario sería arriesgarse al alboroto que tú estás tan ansiosa por evitar.

-Entonces, ¿qué hago?

Los ojos de Edward brillaron con el dulce recuerdo de su beso todavía en su boca.

-Quédate aquí. Con Antonio y conmigo. Y cuando nazca el bebé, bueno... -se encogió de hombros mien tras sonreía de forma insinuante, pensando que eso lo podía adivinar por sí misma.

La arrogancia y complacencia de aquella sonrisa devolvió a Isabella al mundo real.

-¿Y después, qué? -preguntó lentamente-. ¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Bueno, podríamos disfrutar de nuestra pasión, Be lla -susurró, viendo cómo se oscurecían sus ojos y sin tiendo la respuesta de su propio cuerpo-. Después de todo, ¿por qué tengo que asumir la responsabilidad de mi inminente paternidad sin su parte correspondiente de placer? Quédate aquí. Vive conmigo, y seremos amantes.

Amantes.

La habitación estaba en silencio, salvo por el tictac de un reloj que ella hasta ahora nunca había notado. Aunque él ya sabía cuánto lo deseaba, algo la impedía abandonarse a la situación.

Ya había cometido un grave error en su vida, y des de luego no iba a cometer otro. Si se metía en su cama sin resistirse siguiendo aquella fría y serena sugeren cia, ¿qué imagen tendría él de ella, sino la de una mujer sensual, totalmente vulnerable en lo referente a los hombres?

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo? -le preguntó con acritud-. ¿Hasta que te canses de mí?

Él observó fijamente aquellos ojos color ámbar, respetando el valor que había necesitado para hacer esa pregunta. «Un rastro de la antigua Isabella», pensó, «su espíritu aún entero, a pesar de lo que el destino la había puesto por delante».

-¿Quién sabe, querida? Hasta que se acabe. Hasta que decidas dónde quieres vivir con tu bebé. ¿Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo? Yo desde luego, no -calló un instante para ver su reacción-, pero tienes otras alter nativas, si la idea no te convence.

El orgullo hizo que Isabella levantara la cabeza para mirarlo, pero también la hizo hablar con el cora zón.

-Yo tampoco puedo negar la atracción entre nosotros -dijo-. Pero pronto tendré un bebé en el que pen sar. No puedo lanzarme a una aventura contigo. Quizá mis sentimientos cambien.

-Quizá no -replicó él.

Los ojos de Isabella se burlaron de él.

-Bueno, pues tendrás que esperar y ver qué pasa, Edward.

No era lo que él quería oír, y tampoco lo que había esperado oír. Isabella lo notó en la mirada de increduli dad que endureció su cara por un momento.

Pero no dejó de mirarlo, esperando a que se relaja ra, y cuando lo hizo, la frustración dio paso a otra emoción que siempre había sentido hacia ella, pero que últimamente había estado ausente.

El respeto.

* * *

><p>que buen capitulo no?<p>

la razon del porque no escogi a Jacob como padre del bebe es muy simple, y creo que se explica muy bien en el capitulo, el padre del bebe - James- es mala persona! y yo aunque soy team Edward adoro a Jacob y no lo iba a poner como el malo jajaja

es fin explicado esto... una pequeña sorpresita... es mas bien como un regalo de mi para ustedes por mi cumpleaños...

como algunos saben - y para los que no, pues enterense, jajaja- soy gemela, y como hoy es mi cumpleaños y tambien el de mi hermano les voy a regalar otro capitulo demtro de media hora - que es la diferencia entre el nacimiento de mi hermano y el mio- que les parece?

bien? les gusta?

pes nos leemos dentro de media hora jajaja

besos

Kyla Zheng


	9. Cap 8 El momento ha llegado

**ya volví! lo prometido es deuda y aki esta el capitulo 8!**

**disfruten!**

Capítulo 8

TE PASA algo? -Edward apagó la televisión y miró a Isabella, que cambiaba continuamente de pos tura en el sofá distrayéndolo. Ella le había dicho que tendría que esperar, y él iba a respetar su decisión. Incluso si el esfuerzo acababa con él. Isabella vio la pregunta en sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de que él había estado observándola durante casi una hora.

Ella había pasado parte de la tarde con Tonny, que le había estado enseñando un juego de ordenador, y ahora su cuerpo pagaba el precio de haber estado sen tada delante del pequeño monitor durante más de una hora. Se movió de nuevo.

-Algo te pasa -dijo, pensando en lo pálida que estaba, y preguntándose si sus noches habían estado tan faltas de sueño como las suyas. Probablemente no. Probablemente dormía profundamente, a sabiendas de que lo tenía donde quería. Edward suspiró. No recordaba la última vez que una mujer lo había rechazado, y de la última persona de la que lo habría esperado era de Isabella. Menos aún después de la forma tan apasionada en que había estado en sus brazos.

-Vamos, Bella, sé que estás incómoda -dijo.

-Le duele la espalda -explicó Anthony, que entró en ese momento en la habitación con el pijama puesto para dar las buenas noches-. Siempre le duele a esta hora de la noche, ¿verdad, Bella? Sobre todo si pasa mucho tiempo sentada.

-¿Ah, sí? -Edward la miró con desaprobación, y se levantó para llevarse a su hijo y leerle un cuento. Cuando volvió, ella había cambiado de postura, pero todavía tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Se sentó junto a ella, notando cómo su cuerpo se tensaba al tiempo que él se hundía en el sofá. Lenta y deliberadamente, estiró sus largas piernas hacia delan te, consciente de que ella no era completamente inmu ne a él.

-¿Cómo es que mi hijo sabe más de tu actual esta do de salud que yo?

Ella se encogió de hombros, consciente de la mus culatura de sus muslos. «¿Está tumbado de esa forma tan provocativa adrede?», pensó ella con agitación.

-Me oyó contarle a Alice que me dolía la espalda. Edward frunció el ceño, deseando poder alargar la mano y tocar sus labios.

-¿Y eso es normal? -le preguntó bruscamente.

-Sí. Nos dijeron que no nos extrañáramos.

-¿Quiénes? -preguntó él.

-En las clases de preparación al parto a las que fui cuando era _au pair. _También lo dicen los libros.

-Quizá debería leerlos yo -musitó-. ¿Hay algún re medio?

Ninguno para el dolor de su corazón. El dolor de espalda era un asunto mucho más sencillo. Sonrió, a pesar de que todo su mundo parecía una tormenta de emociones.

-Masajes -le dijo en tono neutro- . No curan, pero ayudan.

-Ya _-él _se movió en su asiento-. Date la vuelta. Pero lo último que necesitaba ella era a Edward aca riciando su piel.

-No, de verdad.

-Date la vuelta -repitió en voz baja. Porque si ella se daba la vuelta, no podría ver el deseo en sus ojos.

Con dificultad, Bella hizo lo que le pedía, pregun tándose si habría notado el rubor en sus mejillas.

Él puso los dedos en su espalda y oyó cómo suspi raba al relajarse.

Era una locura, sentía la inocente acción de masajear su piel como la mayor indecencia que hubiera hecho.

-¿Mejor así? -su voz se hizo más profunda. Bella sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría el corazón del pecho.

-Está... bien -acertó a decir.

_Los _nervios de Edward estaban a punto de romperse. Se preguntó que haría ella si él deslizaba las manos ha cia delante y le acariciaba los pechos, y suspiró. Por que él era un hombre de honor por encima de todo. Y eso, pensó, sería aprovecharse.

-¿Mejor? -murmuró.

-Mucho mejor -ella estaba dividida entre el deseo de que continuara y el ansia de que parara.

-Ve a acostarte. Ahora te llevo una bebida caliente. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo sed.

-Es un delicioso cacao, muy caro. Me desvié para comprarlo al salir del trabajo -le dijo en tono persuasi vo al tiempo que severo-. Porque me dijiste que tenías antojo de chocolate, señorita Swan, y porque he notado que esta noche estabas desganada.

-¿Es que no se te escapa nada? -le dijo burlonamente.

«Muy poco», pensó mientras la ayudaba con el bra zo a ponerse de pie. Y nada en absoluto que tuviera que ver con ella. Parecía otra mujer desde que había ido a vivir con él. El embarazo hacía que su pelo bri llara y su piel estuviera radiante.

En su habitación, Isabella se quitó la ropa con es fuerzo y se puso el camisón, que la hacía parecer una enorme tienda de campaña blanca. Estaba incorporada en la cama cuando Edward fue a llevarle la taza de cho colate caliente.

Él se apoyó con aire taciturno en la repisa de la ven tana, y miró a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que había estado en el jardín, recogiendo ránulas y hojas, y lo ha bía colocado en una vasija plateada. Alice nunca hacía ese tipo de cosas. Y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

En un rincón de la habitación, estaba su bolsa, lista para el hospital, junto a un montón de pañales, además de un oso de peluche amarillo que él había escogido cuando tuvieron que interrumpir su visita a la tienda de juguetes.

-¿Estás preparada?

Ella siguió la dirección de sus ojos y afirmó con la cabeza, sin pasar por alto la cálida aprobación en su voz.

-Más que antes.

-Estabas totalmente en contra -observó, recordan do que no había llevado un solo artículo de bebé el día que la recogió de casa de los Stanley-. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

-Supongo que el decírselo a mi padre -suspiró y una vez más supo que le tenía que estar agradecida. ¿Estar en deuda con un hombre significaba que nunca podría ser su igual?, se preguntó-. Hiciste bien en obli garme a ello, Edward. Me siento estúpida por no haber tenido el valor de hacerlo desde el principio.

-Todos tenemos derecho a ser cobardes a veces, Bella -dijo él, pensando que si ella no lo hubiese sido, nunca habría ido allí, buscando su ayuda. Nunca ha bría entrado en su vida de esa forma, perturbándola pero llenándola más de lo que lo había estado en mu cho tiempo. También se daba cuenta de que la vida de Isabella no había sido fácil desde que supo lo del bebé. Nada fácil. Trató de que su voz sonara natural.

-¿Te gustaría tomar un taxi y reunirte conmigo des pués del trabajo, mañana por la tarde? Te podría ense ñar mi oficina, y podríamos comer algo.

Ella se miró el vientre, horrorizada.

-¿Con este aspecto? ¿Qué pensarán tus compañe ros?

Él sonrió, como hombre al que nunca le habían im portado las opiniones de los demás.

-¿A quién le importa lo que piensen? -él enarcó las cejas-. ¿Te importa a ti?

-Bueno, sí -admitió casi con vergüenza.

Al final, Isabella se llevó a Tonny, porque la com pañía del hijo de Edward parecía legitimar su presencia en la oficina. Conoció a casi todos los compañeros de Edward, y vio en sus caras qué deducciones estaban ha ciendo acerca del papel que ella desempeñaba en la vida del director del banco.

Mientras Tonny se entretenía cambiando el salva-pantallas en el ordenador de su padre, ella llevó a Edward a un lado y le siseó al oído.

-Sabes lo que están pensando todos, ¿verdad?

-¿Que soy un semental? -se burló.

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron de par en par y se encontró con la mirada de él, y empezó a reírse. Bue no, pues si a Edward no le importaba, ella no iba a per der el tiempo preocupándose por lo que, de hecho ¡era su propia fantasía!

Así que se relajó, y dejó que la llevaran por todo el edificio, con la exagerada cortesía que naturalmente se dedica a la amante embarazada de un hombre rico.

Recorrieron el impresionante rascacielos, y después los tres tomaron un taxi al centro para ir a comer algo. Edward y Anthony comieron hamburguesas e Isabella se dio el capricho de un espeso batido de fresa.

De vuelta a casa en el taxi, Edward se volvió hacia Isabella.

-¿Cansada?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-En absoluto.

-¿Te duele la espalda?

-No -dijo sonriendo.

Él le pidió al taxista que diera una vuelta por el Parlamento, para ver los históricos edificios ilumina dos por la noche.

Tonny se volvió hacia Isabella.

-¡Qué noche tan estupenda! -exclamó-. ¡Es como estar de vacaciones!

Sí, lo parecía. Pero las vacaciones siempre se aca ban, se dijo.

A la noche siguiente, en señal de agradecimiento, Isabella tenía un martini preparado para Edward cuando este volvió del trabajo. Si se sintió sorprendido por aquel gesto claramente hogareño, no lo dijo.

Dio unos sorbos saboreándolo y la miró con ojos pensativos.

-Por cierto, esta mañana llegó una carta de Italia, para ti -dijo colocando la bebida sobre la mesa y sa cando un fino sobre azul del bolsillo superior de su chaqueta.

Isabella lo miró.

-Es de mi padre.

-Ya lo sé. ¿Por qué no os comunicáis por correo electrónico? Tonny dice que te dio un curso intensivo el otro día.

-Ya te lo dije. Papá odia la tecnología. Utilizaría palomas mensajeras, si fueran fiables mantuvo el so bre en la mano sin abrirlo. Había hablado con su pa dre varias veces desde el día en que acusó a Edward de ser el padre del bebé. Bella creyó que su furia iría en aumento, pero no fue así. Lo que percibió en él fue una resignación silenciosa. No era el estilo de su pa dre, pensó.

-Vamos, ábrela.

Él observó mientras ella abría el sobre con dedos nerviosos y leía rápidamente. El alivio se reflejó en sus ojos una vez hubo pasado la parte principal de la carta.

-¿Buenas noticias? -preguntó Edward.

-Más o menos -contestó ella con cautela, pero em pezó a leerla más detalladamente y se puso colorada. Edward la observaba de cerca.

-¿Quieres leérmela?

-La verdad es que no.

-Bella, creía que habíamos acabado con los secre tos.

Ella hizo un último intento de evasión. ¿O era or gullo?

-Una mujer siempre debe guardarse algo, ¿no lo sabías?

Él alargó la mano hacia la carta.

-Por favor.

Ella se la entregó.

Edward buscó la parte del texto que la había hecho reaccionar de esa forma, y no le llevó mucho tiempo encontrarla:

_Desde luego preferiría que esto hubiera sucedido __de una forma más normal, pero no puedo fingir que __me desagrade. Edward es un buen hombre y un buen pa __dre. No podría desear un marido mejor para tí, Bella, __cuídalo._

Edward levantó la vista. La de Isabella estaba fija en el vaso de zumo de mango que se había servido.

-Bella, mírame.

-No quiero hablar de ello -dijo bruscamente, pero le vantó la cabeza para hacer frente a su mirada acusatoria.

-¡Pues yo sí! ¿Has reservado ya la iglesia y organi zado la celebración?

-¡No he hecho nada!

-Pero parece ser que nos casamos, así que, ¿no crees que el futuro novio debería saberlo?

-¿Realmente piensas que le he dicho a mi padre que nos vamos a casar?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? -le preguntó con arrogan cia, pensando cuánto le gustaría soltar su pelo y que le cayera por la espalda. Por su espalda desnuda-. ¿A dónde vas?

Ella apartó la silla bruscamente de la mesa, con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡Tan lejos de ti como pueda! En cuestión de segundos, se irguió ante ella, cor tándole el paso.

-Para y cálmate.

-No me apetece calmarme -le dijo-. Quiero... quiero... ¡ay, ay,!

-¿Es el bebé? -preguntó Edward.

Era como si alguien apretara una cuerda alrededor de su cintura. Alargó los brazos y se apoyó en sus hombros, clavándole las uñas.

-No lo creo.

-Voy a llamar al médico...

-¡No, no!-Espera -recobró el aliento-. No, ya estoy bien. Creo que ha pasado.

Él agachó la cabeza para que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura.

-¿Estás segura?

El corazón de Isabella pareció detenerse. Todavía estaba agarrada a sus hombros con fuerza. Y a través de la fina camisa, notaba la sedosa piel del hombre.

-Sí.

Ella dejó caer las manos, y Edward tuvo que luchar consigo mismo para no tomarlas de nuevo. Estaba a punto de tener un bebé, por el amor de Dios, y allí es taba él, queriendo abrazarla de nuevo.

-¿Llamo al médico? Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y decirle qué?

-Que has tenido un dolor...

-Edward, ha sido una punzada más que un dolor. Y ya ha pasado.

-¿Seguro? Es que no quiero correr riesgos.

-De verdad. ¿Quién se está arriesgando? El dolor ha pasado -ella abrió los brazos para demostrárselo-. ¿Ves? No quiero ser una de esas mujeres neuróticas que llama al médico diez veces, y siempre es una falsa alarma. Ahora vete. ¿No tienes trabajo? '

Edward se encogió de hombros sin entusiasmo. Que ría quedarse. Quería besarla. Quería hacer muchas otras cosas. Quizá fuera mejor que se marchara.

-Siempre tengo trabajo.

-Entonces ve a hacerlo -le dijo.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

-No tengo intención de ir muy lejos. No te preocu pes.

-No me preocupo -pero estaba mintiendo, pensó mientras se dirigía a su estudio. Y por extraño que pa reciera, sus preocupaciones no eran las que se habría imaginado. No le importaba lo más mínimo que casi todo el mundo pensara que él era el padre del bebé. De hecho, ¿no había hecho alarde de eso al invitarla a su oficina la tarde anterior?

Se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando qué pasaría cuando llegara el bebé. Le había dicho a Bella que esa era su casa mientras la necesitara y de repente se le ocurrió que quizá no necesitara una casa. O un amante. Tal y como ella había dicho, a lo mejor sus sentimien tos cambiaban después del nacimiento. Porque ahora que su padre lo sabía y empezaba a aceptarlo, y teniendo en cuenta que hacía lo que ella quería, ¿qué le im pedía volver a Italia como madre soltera?

Se la imaginó marchándose con el bebé, y en vez de alivio solo sintió un gran vacío.

Cuando Elizabeth murió, decidió vivir su vida de la mejor forma posible para su hijo, olvidando por com pleto que la vida estaba en constante movimiento.

Isabella daba vueltas por la casa, inquieta sin saber por qué, y buscando algo que hacer. Se sentó a escribir les una larga carta a los gemelos, como prometió, con la esperanza de que la señora Stanley fuera lo sufi cientemente madura como para darles la carta a sus dos hijos. Cuando terminó, fue de habitación en habitación quitando el polvo a todos los espejos con un plumero. Limpió luego los dos lavabos del aseo de la planta baja, aunque no tenían ni una mota de suciedad. Después de haber ordenado todos los botes de especias de la des pensa, llamó a la tienda italiana e hizo un pedido.

-Quiero sepia, pulpo, musola, cabracho, bejel, torillo, cabrilla… ¡ Ah! Y galera y jurel

-¿Cuándo quiere que se lo entreguemos?

-¿Podría ser mañana por la mañana? No dudaron. Posiblemente por la dirección de entrega, pensó Isabella.

-Sin ningún problema, señora.

Cuando Tonny volvió del colegio al día siguiente, fue directamente a la cocina, como siempre hacía, y se encontró a Isabella enterrada entre los cacharros. El niño se acercó a la encimera sobre la que ella troceaba cebollas como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó con interés.

-Alice no está, así que estoy haciendo _Cacciucco _para cenar.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Vamos, Tonny, ¿no te acuerdas? Es el plato tradicional de Livorno. Con muchos tipos de pescado y diferentes moluscos...

Tonny miró todas las cacerolas amontonadas en la encimera.

-Parece difícil de hacer.

-No es difícil. Es engorroso. Son muchos ingre dientes que se van añadiendo a una cacerola grande, ¿ves?

-¿Puedo ayudar?

-Claró que sí. Lávate las manos y prepárame este ajo. ¿Ves esta máquina? -se inclinó por encima de su hombro-, pones el diente de ajo aquí y lo machacas.

Así seguían cuando Edward volvió del trabajo. Entró en la cocina deshaciéndose el nudo de la corbata y se encontró a Isabella retirando una gran pieza de pulpo de la cacerola, con Tonny pegado a su lado. Edward son rió, tanto por la evidente amistad entre Isabella y su hijo, como por el cálido y hogareño aroma, que le trajo recuerdos de la infancia.

-¡Qué rico! _Cacciucco_-olisqueó mientras entraba en la cocina-. ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

-¿No te gusta? -le preguntó Isabella con ansiedad. Él sonrió con complicidad a su hijo.

-Muéstrame al hombre que no le guste_ Cacciucco__, _¡y te mostraré al hombre que no merece comer! No, simplemente pensaba que es algo bastante complicado de cocinar, si estás cansada.

-Pero no estoy cansada -arrojó un puñado de hojas de laurel a la cazuela con energía, como para demos trarlo.

Los ojos de él la atravesaron.

-Ya lo veo. ¿Y no es abrillantador lo que he olido en la entrada?

-Ah, es que es el día libre de Alice y he hecho algunas tareas domésticas -explicó con naturalidad-. Más que nada por tener algo que hacer. Edward asintió.

-Anthony, ¿por qué no vas a quitarte el uniforme del colegio?

-Sí, papá.

Cuando Tonny se marchó, él se quedó mirándola. Su vientre era tan grande que tendría que parecer torpe al moverse por la cocina, pero no lo parecía. Estaba in creíblemente hermosa, aunque sus mejillas estaban ro jas de inclinarse sobre la cacerola caliente.

-Estás preparando el nido -dijo él de repente. Isabella se dio la vuelta, con la cuchara de madera en la mano.

-¿Cómo?

-Por eso estás haciendo todo esto -señaló a su alre dedor-. Limpiando y cocinando. Te estás preparando para tener a tu bebé.

-¿Tú qué sabes?

-Claro que lo sé. Rosalie también lo hizo, es la naturaleza avisándote para que te prepares para el na cimiento.

Ella buscó señales de tristeza en su cara.

-¿Te trae recuerdos el tenerme aquí? -le preguntó suavemente.

Edward no apartó la mirada.

-Algunos -vio la tristeza en su cara y negó con la cabeza-. No te preocupes, Bella. Asumí lo que le pasó a Rosalie hace mucho tiempo, tuve que hacerlo por el bien de Tonny. Pero... -entrecerró los ojos y vio cómo ella palidecía-, sé de lo que estoy hablando. Y eso ha sido otra contracción, ¿verdad? -dijo él brusca mente.

De repente, la certeza de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir hizo que el temor hiciera presa de ella. Pero negó con la cabeza y removió el caldo.

-No puede ser -dijo con un ligero asomo desespe ración en la voz-, el bebé no está previsto hasta la se mana que viene.

-Los bebés nunca llegan cuando se les espera.

-¿Ah, no?

-No -dijo con calma, cuando vio cómo intentaba convertir una mueca de dolor en una sonrisa-. Y por el amor de Dios, ¿quieres dejar de disimular las contrac ciones?

Así que no le estaba engañando. Al menos sus pa labras le permitieron soltar la cuchara y sujetarse el ab domen. La llevó un momento darse cuenta de que él estaba de pie junto a ella. La cara de Edward era como la de un ángel enviado para protegerla. Los ojos de Isabella eran grandes y estaban llenos de temor cuando lo miró. Ella se volvió a quejar.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó él al tiempo que extendía las manos alrededor de su cintura ¿Otra contracción?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Sentía las manos de Edward fuertes, reales, pero, ¿no era todo eso una ilusión comparado con el agudo latigazo de dolor que acababa de sentir.

-Edward, tengo miedo.

Él retiró una de las manos de su cintura para acari ciarle la cabeza.

-Ya lo sé, querida, pero tienes que relajarte, ¿re cuerdas? Despacio y tranquila. Para esto te has estado preparando, Bella. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Re cuerda la respiración y la relajación. Todo lo que hicis te en las clases de preparación al parto. Recuerda que yo también lo sé y estaré allí para ayudarte -se detuvo un momento-, si es que quieres que esté.

Unos minutos más tarde, la respiración de Bella se entrecortó con otro dolor más fuerte.

-¡Otra!

Edward miró su reloj.

-Han pasado diez minutos -dijo lo más tranquila mente posible.

-¿Eso está bien? -susurró ella. Todo lo que le habían enseñado parecía haberse esfumado por completo de su cabeza.

Edward pensó que todo estaba yendo más rápidamen te de lo normal.

-Será mejor que llame a Alice para que venga a quedarse con Tonny -dijo al tiempo que veía cómo el cuerpo de Isabella se volvía a tensar-. Creo que es hora de que te lleve al hospital.

Aquella vez la contracción fue mucho más fuerte, y el sudor le cayó de la frente. Y eso solo era el preludio de lo que la esperaba...

Isabella agarró la mano de Edward. No notó la pega josa humedad de la sangre que le había hecho al cla varle las uñas.

-No me dejes, Edward -se quejó en voz baja-. Por favor, no me dejes.

Aquel ruego le llegó a lo más hondo, y lo abrumó la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla.

-No te dejaré -le prometió al tiempo que descolga ba el teléfono.

* * *

><p>wow! otra vez de seguro me van aquerer matar jajaja<p>

se quedo super emocionante!

bien, una noticia: como algunos saben y otros no... jajaja usualmente por estas fechas recibo el llamado de la madre patria y tengo que ir a ver que quiere jajaja... o sea que voy a taiwan a visitar a mi familia con mi hermano, y a mi que? se preguntaran... pues que mientras estoy en la casa de mis abuelos se me hace un poquito dificil sino que imposible accesar a internet y por lo tanto actualizar,ya que mis abuelos viven en un pueblito llamado Lao-Tao-Li que está en la provincia de Fu-chien Sheng, que en la modernidad lo que se dice modernidad, pues no está… ok en fin... mañana salgo para los angeles a reunirme con mi hermano, alla voy a tratar de subir otro capitulo y luego 2 dias mas en taipei donde si hay internet pero mi papa es anti-tecnologia... voy a hacer lo posible por subir otro ok... asi que si no hay actualizaciones pronto no se preocupen no morí, solo estoy en el limbo tecnologico...

nos vemos pronto... espero

besos

Kyla.


End file.
